How To Save A Life
by HigureTsukiyo
Summary: Kurt espionne les Warblers et trouve un univers enchanté, un peu comme dans les Disney. Il y rencontre Sebastian et Blaine, deux adolescents qui vont changer sa vie pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Bisexuel!Blaine. Kurtbastian. Blainchel. Kurtana. KLAINE.
1. Prologue

How To Save A Life

Prologue 

HIGU IS BACK !

Ahem , donc, ouais, nouvelle fiction.

Quelques mises en garde. C'est une fiction Klaine. MAIS ! MAIS ! Sebastian est là, il y aura du Kurtbastian. Il y aura probablement de Blainchel. Le Klaine arriva progressivement, très progressivement. Ce n'est pas une histoire toute jolie toute rose. Il y aura des rires , des pleurs. Des cœurs brisés. Pour ceux qui ont lu « It's not easy to be me » vous savez comment je suis je pense.

Donc, pour résumé.

Pairing : Kurtbastian / Blainchel / Klaine. KLAINE. KLAINE.

Oh et oui, du coup, Bisexuel !Blaine.

Je pense que c'est tout, enfin je crois.

Je tiens à remercier Lami, que j'ai parfois tué avec mes âneries et avec mon obsession pour Kurtbastian.

Je tiens également à remercier Mizu, qui m'a fait aimé Kurtbastian. IT S HIZU BITCHES !

Donc ouais, toute la partie Kurtbastian est dédiée à Mizu. Deal with it. I don't care. I love it.

J'espère tout de même que vous aimerez )

Bonne lecture.

Higu.

* * *

"As he begins to raise his voice  
You lower yours and grant him one last choice  
Drive until you lose the road  
Or break with the ones you've followed  
He will do one of two things  
He will admit to everything  
Or he'll say he's just not the same  
And you'll begin to wonder why you came"

"Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life"

How To Save A Life - The Fray.

* * *

Kurt Hummel avait vraiment envie de tuer Noah Puckerman. Pour qui se prenait-il hein ? Kurt aurait dû être en train de préparer leurs costumes, pas en train de se perdre dans une école à deux heures de chez lui. Mais bien sûr, c'était ce qu'il faisait, tout ça parce que Noah Puckerman avait décidé que Kurt ferait mieux d'espionner, qu'il serait plus utile à Dalton qu'à McKinley avec ses camarades et soi-disant amis. Tu parles. Et voilà qu'il était perdu. Dans cette satanée école aux allures de château tout droit sorti d'un film Disney, il ne manquait plus qu'un prince charmant chantant tiens et paf. Le cliché parfait.

Damné soit M. Schuester au passage. Kurt aurait été bien mieux avec les filles. Rachel lui donnait peut-être la migraine mais au moins, il pouvait faire les costumes en paix !

« -Excuse-moi, finit par dire Kurt à un des élèves, parce que vraiment, il n'en pouvait plus de tourner en rond, il allait finir par se prendre pour un cheval dans une prairie et par cogner sa tête dans un mur jusqu'à devenir complètement fou si ça continuait.

Un garçon se tourna et Kurt en eut presque le souffle coupé. C'était exactement comme dans un de ces saletés de films. Ce mec ? Ahem, prince charmant en blazer bonjour, il ne manquait plus qu'une chanson sur la beauté du ménage ou sur les oiseaux.

-Je... Je suis nouveau, balbutia Kurt. Je me suis perdu, est-ce que tu pourrais m'aider ?

-Oh ! Oui, bien sûr, je suis Blaine, enchanté !

-De même, je suis Kurt.

Blaine lui adressa un petit sourire, il s'apprêta à parler mais les élèves surgirent de partout en même temps, créant ainsi un brouhaha nourri de discussion animées, d'agitation et même d'excitation.

-Que se passe-t-il ? S'enquit Kurt.

-Oh, ça ? Ce sont les Warblers. Ils font une représentation dans la salle commune.

Kurt fronça les sourcils. Il était censé espionner les Warblers. Donc une chorale. Les élèves ne pouvaient pas être aussi exaltés à cause de ça. Ce n'était juste pas imaginable. Parce que...

-Attends, votre chorale est cool ?

-Tu rigoles ?! Les Warblers sont genre... Ce sont des Rock-stars ici ! Viens, suis moi, je connais un raccourci, on ne peut pas manquer ça !

Et sans le prévenir, Blaine s'empara de la main de Kurt et se mit à courir.

Et okay. C'était cool. Kurt pensa rapidement que c'était bien la première fois qu'un autre garçon lui tenait la main et c'était sympa. Le garçon avait la peau douce et chaude et c'était agréable. Il secoua la tête, tentant de garder le rythme, tout en regardant autour de lui. Cette école était_ immense._

Blaine ralentit finalement, il s'arrêta complètement devant une double porte en bois massif et Kurt fit tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour ne pas lui rentrer dedans.

Tu es en train de rêver se dit l'adolescent. Preuve numéro une ? Le décor. Impossible, il était dans l'Ohio quand même. Preuve numéro deux ? Le garçon charmant, apparemment poli et propre sur lui. C'est un ado ! Il n'y a que toi pour aimer Broadway et tous ces trucs-là à ton âge ! Preuve numéro trois ? Le dit garçon lui avait pris la main sans broncher et l'avait fait courir et Kurt avait clairement l'image d'un ralenti sur fond de musique douce, pourquoi pas du violon, c'était assez non ?

Blaine relâcha sa main et finalement Kurt avait envie de protester parce que Hey ! Il était très bien comme ça.

Et puis, tout changea.

Blaine poussa la double porte et la mâchoire de Kurt se décrocha.

Il était au paradis, c'était ça ? Non, parce que bon, une salle remplie de garçons tous plus beaux les uns que les autres, en uniforme, dans une grande salle décorée avec goût, c'était le paradis.

Blaine remit le sac en bandoulière de Kurt en place en lui souriant.

-La prochaine fois, n'oublie pas ton blazer le nouveau, dit-il, je suis sûr qu'il t'ira comme un gant, si tu veux bien m'excuser.

Sur un clin d'œil, Blaine disparu de son champ de vision aussi rapidement qu'il y était entré.

Kurt cligna des yeux, il essayait de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer mais tout à coup, Blaine était au centre de la pièce et …

Oh. Okay. Teenage Dream accapella ? Et bien entendu, Blaine était le soliste. Prince charmant chantant ? Yep, droit devant lui.

Donc, Kurt était dans un Disney, c'était bien ça ? Certes, Teenage Dream n'était pas à propos des oiseaux, écureuils ou autres animaux de la forêt, ni à propos du ménage mais c'était quand même de la chanson. Blaine avait l'air d'un prince sous les projecteurs en train de donner un concert à sa cour.

_Si tu gardes la bouche ouverte plus longtemps, tu vas finir par gober des mouches. Ou une araignée. Imagine la gentille araignée se faire une petite maison dans ta gorge ? Sexy hein ? Ferme la bouche, ab__rutie._

Kurt ferma donc la bouche, la petite voix dans sa tête n'avait pas tort, il devait sûrement avoir l'air bête et surtout, pas à sa place. Il n'était qu'un étudiant du lycée William McKinley, Lima, Ohio. Ces gosses ? Des gosses de riches, dans une école privée. Des lycéens à l'avenir tout tracé. Un grand avenir. Kurt lui devrait se battre à chaque instant pour avoir ce qu'il désirait. Pour eux, ça ne serait pas aussi compliqué. Et Kurt les enviait.

Enfin, la performance prit fin. Les élèves sautaient dans tous les sens, ils applaudissaient et hurlaient, clairement fiers, enthousiastes et sereins. Ils étaient sûrs de gagner. Kurt dégluti. Parce qu'il devait l'avouer. Blaine Anderson pouvait les faire gagner. Il avait une voix à tomber par terre et un charisme fou. Il attirait tous les regards sur lui. Un sourire et le monde semblait être dans sa poche. Dieu, même Kurt, diplômé de l'école supérieure du cynisme et de l'ironie n'avait pas cherché à le rembarrer quand Blaine s'était montré tout joyeux et qu'il avait osé lui prendre la main. Non mais attendez, ce mec n'avait aucune pudeur en fait !

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en as pensé ? Lui demanda Blaine. Tu penses avoir récolté assez d'infos ?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles et vous êtes très bons.

-Oh arrête, je sais très bien qui tu es, tu fais partie des New Directions, sourit Blaine. Tu es là pour espionner et je suis désolé de te dire ça mais... Tu n'es pas très doué.

-OK, c'est le moment où tu me jettes dehors ?

-Non, c'est le moment où je te paye un café pendant qu'Anderson écoute son nouvel album de Katy Perry, dit un autre adolescent.

Kurt le regarda de haut en bas. Prince charmant Disney numéro deux, bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous ? Sourire en coin ravageur, œil vif plein d'amusement, confiance en soi qui se faisait sentir à mille lieux. Ouaip. Fils à papa riche et beau et surtout conscient de ses atouts.

-Seb', grogna Blaine, ce n'est pas le moment.

-Oh arrête, tu n'es pas drôle Blainers. Tu veux garder le nouveau pour toi tout seul, c'est ça ?

-Ce n'est pas un nouveau. Il fait partie des …

-New Directions, je le sais. Je te signale que j'étais là quand Wes nous a fait regarder ces stupides vidéos pendant trois _heures_.

-Si je me souviens bien, tu étais plus occupé à envoyer des messages qu'à regarder.

-Jaloux ? Je n'y peux rien si ton style prude te fait perdre la côte.

-Premièrement, je ne suis pas prude, deuxièmement, je te signale que j'ai qui je veux, quand je veux, où je veux.

-Sauf que quand il s'agit de mecs, j'ai toujours la priorité.

-Parce que je n'essaie pas de te les piquer.

Kurt se senti soudain de trop. Il avait l'impression d'être face à un couple marié. Ces deux-là se chamaillaient, au premier abord, on aurait d'ailleurs pu penser qu'ils se détestaient mais Kurt remarqua qu'en fait, c'était le contraire. Ça allait plus loin entre eux, c'était simplement leur dynamique. Étaient-ils en couple ?

Kurt toussota, pour leur rappeler sa présence, personne n'oubliait Kurt Hummel et il allait s'assurer que ces deux idiots s'en souviennent.

-Oh mon dieu, je suis désolé Kurt, hum, je te présente Sebastian, c'est aussi un Warbler.

-Enchanté, donc, Kurt, qu'en dis-tu, café, toi et moi ?

-Sebastian ! Blaine ! S'écria un autre garçon, un asiatique, en courant vers eux. Vous êtes là. DAVID ! JE LES AI TROUVE !

Ils sont complètement fous ou... ?

-Je vois ça Wes, pas la peine de s'énerver.

-Blaine, cette performance était magique ! Seb, la prochaine fois, passe moins de temps à reluquer son postérieur s'il-te-plaît et oui, je t'ai vu !

-C'est pas possible, t'as installé des caméras dans nos rétines ou quoi ? Grommela Sebastian.

-Attends pourquoi est-ce que tu me mâtais ? Le questionna Blaine.

-Parce que tu étais devant moi et que je suis gay Blainers. Tu as un joli postérieur. On m'a donné des yeux pour regarder, je regarde !

-Eh bien la prochaine fois, regarde les tableaux, lui dit Wes, visiblement agacé par son comportement. Et qui est notre nouvel ami ?

-Kurt, il fait partie des New Directions, répondit Blaine.

-Oh, un espion ! Je me demandais si vous alliez en envoyer un...

-Ce n'est pas vraiment... Je...

-Ok, je vais te laisser avec Blaine et Sebastian, sourit Wes. Dans tous les cas, si tu dois raconter quelque chose en rentrant, c'est juste que ce que tu viens de voir ? Ce n'était rien. Ce qu'on va présenter aux communales est encore plus époustouflant, donc tenez-vous prêt et que le meilleur gagne.

-Hum... Merci ? Et... Vous n'allez pas me frapper ?

-Non. On va se contenter de vous battre, sourit Wes. On ne fait pas parti de la mafia voyons.

-Dixit celui qui passe son temps à frapper ses coéquipier avec un marteau, souffla le garçon derrière lui, David apparemment.

-David, espèce de traître !

-Oh allez Wes, tu sais très bien que j'ai raison. Je me suis toujours dit que tu faisais partie de la mafia chinoise ou un truc comme ça.

-David, commence à courir maintenant avant que je ne t'attrape.

-J'dois y aller les mecs, c'était cool de te voir Kurt.

Ouaip', ils étaient complètement fous. Mais Kurt aimait bien l'ambiance.

-Donc, et si on allait prendre ce café ? »

* * *

Allongé dans son lit, Kurt souriait bêtement en regardant son plafond. Si au début, il avait désiré la mort de Puck, il se dit qu'il devrait finalement lui offrir un cadeau car sans lui, Kurt n'aurait jamais rencontré Blaine et Sebastian.

Kurt avait des amis, c'était vrai, mais il s'était senti à sa place à Dalton, il avait immédiatement ressenti une sorte de connexion étrange se former entre lui, Blaine et Sebastian.

C'était tellement simple de discuter avec eux, pour la première fois, il avait parlé ouvertement des slushies, des casiers contre lesquels on le jetait quotidiennement. Il avait parlé de David Karofsky, ce garçon qui voulait clairement lui rendre la vie infernale. Blaine avait simplement posé sa main sur la sienne et l'avait laissé continuer tranquillement, sans le presser. Sebastian, de son côté, avait hoché la tête d'un air absent, mais Kurt avait vite compris que c'était uniquement parce qu'il écoutait et vivait son histoire. Ces deux inconnus le comprenaient, vivaient, ressentaient. Ils savaient ce que Kurt subissait. Pourtant, ils n'avaient pas essayé de l'ignorer, ils n'avaient pas fermés les yeux.

De Sebastian (20 :05)

**Hey Sexy, bien rentré dans ton château ?**

Kurt fronça les sourcils au début et ok, il se pouvait bien qu'un rougissement se soit installé sur ses joues et atteigne même son cou, mais personne ne l'avait jamais appelé « sexy », personne. Puis, il se mit à rire.

A Sebastian (20:05)

_Sexy ? Vraiment Sebastian ? Vraiment ? Je tiens d'ailleurs à te rappeler que tu es celui qui vit dans un château, pas moi. C'est toi qui a des airs de prince Disney qui chante avec ses amis princes._

De Sebastian (20 :07)

**Est-ce que ça fait de toi une Princesse ?**

Il s'apprêtait à répondre mais son téléphone vibra derechef dans sa main.

De Blaine (20 : 07)

_**Je suis un prince aussi ? :p**_

Kurt soupira. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Ces garçons étaient vraiment à part. Kurt n'avait jamais connu ça et il trouvait ça génial.

A Blaine (20:08)

_Je ne sais pas, est-ce que tu aimes les écureuils ?_

A Sebastian (20:08)

_1 ) Je ne suis pas une princesse. Merci bien. 2 ) Étais-tu obligé de le dire à Blaine ?_

De Sebastian (20: 09)

**Je trouve que ça te va plutôt bien ;) Et il est avec moi, on partage une chambre, alors oui, je suis plutôt obligé de lui dire.**

De Blaine (20: 09)

**C'est complètement injuste. Sebastian est juste un prince et je dois répondre à des questions ? C'est comme si tu le préférais à moi, injuste. :( Mais pour répondre à ta question, oui, J'ADORE les écureuils, ils sont tellement mignons !)**

Kurt éclata de rire, incapable de se retenir. Sebastian était un peu trop confiant et avait tendance à flirter, Blaine était complètement idiot quand il s'y mettait, d'une manière adorable cependant, mais Kurt se voyait déjà s'habituer à discuter avec eux. Constamment. Ces messages lui rendaient le sourire, il riait pour l'amour de dieu.

« -Hey mec, lui dit Finn.

-Hey, répondit Kurt en tapotant les réponses.

A Blaine (20:10)

_C'est parce que j'aime bien t'embêter ;) Et je commence à vraiment penser que tu viens d'un dessin animé Blaine. Les chansons, le château, les écureuils. Vraiment ?_

A Sebastian (20 : 10)

_Si tu m'appelles comme ça Sebastian, je ne réponds plus de rien !_

« -Tu parles à qui ? Lui demanda Finn.

-Blaine et Sebastian.

-C'est qui ça ?

-Des élèves de Dalton que j'ai rencontré aujourd'hui.

-Attends mec, tu parles à la compétition ? Tu es devenu fou ?

-Non Finn, dois-je te rappeler que Puck m'a envoyé là-bas ? Parce que je ne vous étais pas utile. J'ai fait ce qu'on m'a demandé de faire, aller à Dalton et voir. Il se trouve qu'ils ont été très sympas avec moi.

-Donc tu vas … Être ami avec eux ?

-Peut-être ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire de toute façon ?

-Je ne veux juste pas que tu sois blessé vieux.

-Laisse tomber, soupira Kurt. Je ne risque rien ok ?

-C'est ce que Rachel disait l'année dernière.

-Finn, je ne suis pas Rachel, Blaine et Sebastian ne sont pas Jessy. Tout le monde n'est pas fondamentalement mauvais et je ne suis pas une damoiselle en détresse qui a besoin d'être défendue.

_De toute façon, vous ne faites rien pour me défendre alors ça ne change pas gran__d-chose, _pensa amèrement Kurt.

-Je … Ok, je suis désolé.

-C'est bon.

-C'est cool que tu te fasses des amis, tenta Finn.

-Ouais.

-Je... Le dîner est prêt d'ailleurs.

-Ok, je vais descendre. »

De Sebastian (20 : 11)

**J'aime les challenges Princesse ! ;)**

De Blaine (20:11)

_**Hey ! Les dessins animés sont cool !**_

De Blaine (20:12)

_**Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'aimes pas Disney Kurt, ce serait juste... non, je ne veux même pas penser à ça. Ce serait du blasphème.**_

De Blaine (20 : 13)

_**Oh Mon Dieu ! Tu n'aimes pas les Disney hein ? C'ES**__**T. UNE. CATASTROPHE.**_

De Sebastian (20:15)

**Princesse, répond à Blainou, il était en train d'hyperventiler ;)**

A Sebastian , Blaine (20 :16)

_Je ne vais pas chercher plus loin, vous êtes complètement fous. Mon demi-frère vient de me faire le speech de l'espion, je dois y aller, bye !_

De Blaine (20:16)

_**Mais tu aimes les dessins animés hein ?**_

Kurt secoua la tête avec amusement avant de reposer son téléphone sur sa table de nuit. Il quitta alors son lit et se prépara à affronter Finn à table. La soirée allait être longue. Mais les nuages semblaient disparaître petit à petit. Non, sa vie n'était pas parfaite, mais tout allait s'arranger, il le sentait. Finn -ainsi que les New Directions- pouvaient penser ce qu'ils voulaient, Kurt appréciait les Warblers.

_Si je pouvais, je les rejoindrais même._

Il se figea en chemin. Il ne pouvait pas penser à ça. Il ne pouvait pas penser à quitter McKinley.

_De toute façon, papa n'a pas les moyens._

Ouais, il était fichu, parce qu'il rêvait déjà de ce paradis qu'offrait Dalton. Il rêvait déjà de blazers, de jeunes hommes bien éduqués, au vocabulaire plus élaboré, allant plus loin que « moi garçon, moi frapper toi pour que toi comprendre ». C'était plutôt agréable. S'il rêvait, ça ne serait pas très grave, personne ne le saurait.

* * *

Donc, vous l'aurez remarqué, j'ai repris "Never Been Kissed" et je l'ai changé. Je suivrai ainsi à peu près la logique des épisodes et les intrigues de la saison 2.

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review. Je suis un chiot. Je suis Blaine Bis. (c'est Lami qui l'a dit :D)

Et prochain chapitre dans deux semaines ! (je sais que c'est long mais je veux être sûre de pouvoir m'avancer tout en faisant correctement mes devoirs :/ )

Bisous à tout le monde. AND DONT FORGET. KLAINE IS BACK.

Love, Higu.


	2. Never Been Kissed The Substitute

**How To Save A Life**

Chapitre 1

* * *

Et voilà le premier chapitre.

Petite précision, les trois premiers chapitres reprennent les Story Lines de Glee, ensuite, je suivrai la logique des épisodes mais … A ma sauce. Donc patientez encore un peu;)

Merci à Lami qui est la meilleure bêta au monde et qui supporte quotidiennement mes conneries et celles de Blaine.

Merci à Mizu . Ne t'en fais pas, Mizu, Kurtie et Sebby iront bien , enfin , pour le moment:D

Petit bonus pour vous en fin de chapitre, j'espère que vous pourrez bien rire.

Merci à ceux qui lisent, qui me laissent des reviews / mettent l'histoire en fav', en alerte.

Je suis un gentil chiot et je vous fais à tous un gros câlin !

WAF !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

De Blaine (8 : 50)

_**Courage –**_

Kurt sourit lorsqu'il vit le message. Courage. Ce n'était qu'un mot, c'était vrai. Mais, dit par la bonne personne, il pouvait tout changer. Et à cet instant précis, il changeait Kurt, lui donnait envie d'être meilleur. De ne pas se laisser faire par cet idiot de Karofsky.

Il passa devant Puck et Artie, la tête haute, sentant une nouvelle confiance arrivée, il ne savait même pas qu'il pouvait être aussi confiant.

Malheureusement, cette confiance se retrouva rapidement ébranlée. Trente secondes. Waouh, nouveau record. Tout ce qu'il avait fallu était David Karofsky et un casier, pourquoi faire dans l'originalité hein ?

« -C'EST QUOI TON PROBLEME ? Hurla-t-il, ok, peut-être que la confiance n'avait pas totalement disparu.

_Oh Dieu, pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Confiance, ok, mais là mon pote, c'est du suicide ton histoire._

Ta gueule, j'en ai marre de ce connard !

Karofsky se retourna et Kurt dut regrouper tout son courage parce que … Il avait l'air en colère.

-Tu me réponds ? Tu veux goûter à la fureur ?

-La fureur ?

-C'est ainsi que j'ai nommé mon poing.

Karofsky était un peu trop proche. Sa tête était ridicule. Et vraiment ? La fureur? Pouvait-il être plus abruti que ça ? S'il n'avait pas eu légèrement peur, Kurt aurait éclaté de rire. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Parce que bizarrement, de si près, la «fureur» était effrayante.

-Eh bien avec ce niveau de créativité, tu pourras aisément devenir assistant manager dans un abattoir.

_Pourquoi aggraver ton cas ? T'es vraiment suicidaire ou quoi ? Putain, tu vas crever, donc, JE vais crever, et au final, on va crever puceau, mec ça craint. C'est genre le pire truc au monde._

Ta. Gueule.

-Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais si j'apprends que c'est mauvais, la fureur te trouvera.

David le poussa une nouvelle fois, puis s'en alla, personne n'avait bronché, personne. Kurt voulu répliquer qu'il espérait plutôt que David trouverait son cerveau mais c'était trop tard.

Il ferma les yeux et tenta de respirer, mais bien entendu, il fallut que Monsieur Schuester arrive. Après la guerre, comme toujours.

* * *

Bien entendu, M. Schue ne fit pas grand chose, comme d'habitude et il était fatigué, c'était juste la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase. Alors Kurt poursuivit David Karofsky jusqu'aux vestiaires et se mit à lui hurler dessus. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il racontait. Tout n'était qu'adrénaline, la petite voix à l'arrière de son crâne lui ordonnait d'arrêter, de faire demi-tour et d'accepter mais il en avait ras la casquette et cette fois il n'allait pas se taire. Non, non, et encore non. Cette fois, il allait l'ouvrir, montrer que Kurt Hummel n'était pas une victime.

Et puis, tout bascula, son univers entier. Parce que les lèvres de David Karofsky s'écrasèrent sur les siennes.

Oh Dieu.

Et puis, vint la menace. Et il était seul. Comme toujours.

Il n'arrivait plus très bien à respirer. Il ne savait pas du tout quoi faire.

A Blaine (15 : 06)

_Je crois que j'ai fait une bêtise..._

De Blaine (15 : 06)

_**?**_

A Blaine (15 : 07)

_J'ai confronté Karofsky. Il m'a embrassé. Blaine, je ne sais pas quoi faire._

De Blaine (15:07)

_**Où es-tu ?**_

A Blaine (15:08)

_Toujours aux vestiaires._

De Blaine (15:09)

_**Retourne à ta voiture. On arrive. Tiens bon. Courage.**_

* * *

Ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée. Il se disait qu'il n'était pas seul. Blaine avait l'air confortable, rassurant presque, il avait l'allure du grand frère prêt à donner une leçon, Sebastian quand à lui se contentait de se tenir à ses côtés, les sourcils arqués, les poings serrés. Kurt s'était attendu à ce que Sebastian soit plus confiant que Blaine dans ce cas de figure, mais on avait plutôt l'impression qu'il n'allait pas tarder à se jeter sur Karofsky, surtout lorsque celui-ci poussa Blaine.

« -Bon ok, on a pigé, s'emporta le Warbler. T'es gay, tu ne sais pas comment faire et t'es attiré par Kurt, ce qui est compréhensible mec, mais sérieux, ton attitude ? C'est de la merde. Tu es pathétique et les mecs comme toi, me gonflent comme pas possible. T'as du mal avec ton identité ? Bouhou, pauvre petite chose. De là à embrasser quelqu'un de force ? Inacceptable !

-Je ne l'ai pas embrassé, se défendit Karofsky.

-Ah non ?

-Non. Il m'a embrassé.

-Bah bien sûr, pourquoi ferait-il ça ?

-Parce qu'il fait une fixette sur moi ! Il est toujours en train de me reluquer, c'est un malade !

Blaine commençait également à s'énerver, Kurt quant à lui observait, il était incapable de bouger ou de produire le moindre son.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi, rit Sebastian. Kurt a un petit-ami, genre, moi. Quand on fait la comparaison, je pense clairement qu'il préfère mon corps au tien, gros bébé. Alors écoute-moi bien parce que je ne vais pas me répéter. Je suis un gosse de riche et j'en suis fier, pour une simple et bonne raison : mon père est procureur et il ne supporte pas qu'on touche à sa famille. Ce qui veut dire, et je traduis parce que t'as l'air trop con pour comprendre, que je fais ce que je veux et que je m'en sors, mais quand quelqu'un me malmène, il ne s'en sort jamais. Ja-mais. Kurt est mon petit-ami, donc il rentre dans la case « famille ». Tu le touches encore une fois et je m'arrange pour que tu passes ta vie en prison. Pigé ?

Karofsky grommela quelque chose à propos du fait que ce soit impossible que Kurt ait un petit-ami aussi riche et bien foutu, mais les trois adolescents l'ignorèrent. Kurt se sentait fatigué. Il se laissa tomber sur les marches, Blaine se posa à sa gauche et passa un bras autour de ses épaules tandis que Sebastian s'installait tranquillement à sa droite et passait un bras autour de sa taille pour le rapprocher un peu plus de lui.

-Je ne suis pas ton petit-ami, souffla Kurt.

-Je le sais, sourit Sebastian en lui embrassant la joue de manière taquine. Je me suis laissé emporter.

-T'as dépassé les bornes surtout, répliqua Blaine, je gérais parfaitement la situation.

-Bah bien sûr, Balou t'envoie valdinguer dans le décor et tu gardes les bras croisés ? Très bonne manière de gérer.

-J'essayais de rester calme ! Ce qui n'était visiblement pas ton cas !

-Les gars, soupira Kurt.

-Désolé Kurt, chuchota Blaine. Regardons le côté positif, je ne pense pas que Karofsky t'approchera après ça.

-Ouais.

-Hey, pourquoi est-ce que tu as l'air déçu ?

-Ne me dis pas que tu veux sortir avec ce malade ! S'exclama Sebastian.

-Non ! S'écria Kurt. C'est juste que... C'est débile, ok ? Karofsky... Il... Il m'a volé mon premier baiser... Enfin, le premier avec un garçon mais... J'ai un peu bousillé mon premier avec une fille pour attirer l'attention de mon père et je m'étais dit que... la première fois que j'embrasserai un garçon ce serait... Ce serait parce que je l'apprécie … Et au final, non seulement il m'a terrifié mais en plus il a gâché ça...

-Ce n'est pas stupide, lui dit Blaine en se levant. Allez, viens. Allons manger, c'est moi qui régale.

-Tu payes pour moi aussi ? Demanda Sebastian.

-Dans tes rêves monsieur « je suis un fils à papa et j'en suis fier ».

-Je t'emmerde Anderson. »

Kurt suivit le mouvement, il était triste. Mais il appréciait le fait que ni Blaine, ni Sebastian se soient moqué de lui. Ils n'avaient pas cherché à le réconforter avec des mots vides de sens. Ils avaient entendu. Ils avaient écouté. Mais ils avaient décidé de lui changer les idées en agissant comme d'habitude. Ils ne traitaient pas Kurt comme une pauvre petite victime qui aurait besoin de pleurer sur leurs épaules. Non, ils montraient simplement qu'ils étaient là, quoi qu'il arrive. C'était bien plus que ce que la plupart de ses « amis » lui offraient.

* * *

« -Je tremble, dit Kurt à Mercedes en attendant de pouvoir se servir à la cafétéria. Et ce n'est pas par manque de sucre dans le sang mais de rage, je savais que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que Rachel ne décide de s'emparer du Glee Club.

Bien entendu, il avait fallu que M. Schuester soit malade, alors Rachel s'était emportée. Elle avait décidé qu'elle était la nouvelle reine de la pièce et que tout serait à propos d'elle jusqu'à ce que Santana ne se mette à crier.

Kurt eut envie de rire en repensant au cri qu'avait poussé Rachel, il devait l'admettre, c'était hilarant.

-On oubliera tout ça au bowling ce soir, répliqua Mercedes.

Oups. Le bowling, il avait complètement oublié. Merde.

-Je ne peux pas, dit-il avec regret. Blaine et Sebastian m'ont proposé de traîner avec eux.

-Mais j'ai attendu ça toute la semaine !

Kurt se sentait vraiment mal. Il négligeait clairement son amie à cause des deux warblers, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, l'idée de passer la soirée avec Blaine et Sebastian lui remontait le moral.

-Est-ce que tu sors avec l'un d'eux ? Demanda Mercedes.

-Quoi ? Non !

-On serait content pour toi tu sais ? On sait tous que tu te sens parfois seul.

-Écoute, il ne se passe rien, on ne parle jamais du glee club, on traîne juste ensemble, c'est cool d'avoir des gens à qui parler.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ?

Oups bravo Kurt, c'est très bien. Enfonce le couteau dans la plaie.

-Quelqu'un comme moi, expliqua Kurt. Je te promets de me rattraper, on peut sortir vendredi si tu veux.

Mercedes sembla se perdre dans la contemplation de la nourriture après cela, alors Kurt laissa tomber.

-Qu'allons-nous faire pendant l'absence de ?

-J'ai une idée, dit Kurt. Tu as vu la nouvelle prof d'Espagnol ? »

* * *

Kurt sautillait sur place. Blaine et Sebastian devaient arriver dans cinq minutes. Cinq minutes et il ne pouvait plus attendre.

« -Mon grand, tu sors avec ces garçons de Dalton, c'est bien ça ?

-Oui papa, on va traîner un peu au Lima Bean, ensuite, je ne sais pas trop.

-C'est bien, je suis content que tu aies des gens à qui parler.

-Merci papa.

-Attends ! S'exclama Finn. Tu sors avec les mecs de Dalton ?

-Oui Finn, soupira Kurt.

-Mec, t'es sûr qu'ils ne veulent pas juste nous espionner ?

-Pour la dernière fois Finn, non ! C'est si difficile que ça d'accepter que des personnes veulent traîner avec moi juste parce qu'ils m'apprécient ?

-Non ! Je veux juste m'assurer que c'est bien ça, je ne veux pas que tu sois blessé.

-Eh bien tu me blesses ! C'est blessant ! Blaine et Sebastian m'apprécient. Je sais que c'est dur à croire pour toi ! Mais c'est le cas ! Alors remets-toi !

-Les garçons, soupira Burt.

-Blaine et Sebastian sont là. J'y vais. Je rentrerai plus tard.

-Kurt, dis donc à ces jeunes hommes de rentrer.

-Papa, s'il-te-plaît...

-Non. Ce n'est pas négociable. Tu les fais venir, je veux les rencontrer.

Kurt soupira. Il avait envie de crier et de frapper Finn parce que son demi-frère portait un sourire un peu trop satisfait à son goût. Il se doutait bien de ce qui traversait la tête de son demi-frère : Burt allait immédiatement approuver ou désapprouver les deux amis de Kurt. Finn comptait sur la deuxième solution pour que Kurt se débarrasse de Blaine et Sebastian.

Kurt ne se faisait pas de soucis à propos de Blaine. Blaine savait se tenir, il était parfait pour charmer les gens. Son père apprécierait sûrement les manières polies du garçon. Celui pour qui il s'inquiétait, c'était Sebastian. Il serait bien capable de flirter avec Kurt de manière inappropriée pour l'embêter. Il n'avait plus qu'à prier. Peut-être que Blaine pourrait le distraire assez pour qu'il oublie Sebastian ?

-Je vais les chercher, soupira Kurt.

Kurt se dépêcha de sortir. Il s'arrêta une fois la porte fermée et inspira lentement. D'un pas mesuré, il marcha jusqu'à la voiture de Sebastian. Et waouw. Ok. Il comprenait mieux le commentaire de fils à papa.

-Alors Princesse, on aime ma voiture ?

-Ouais, elle est classe.

-Comme son propriétaire.

-Est-ce que tout va bien ? S'enquit Blaine en sortant de la voiture.

-Non, répondit Kurt. Finn s'est mis à divaguer, ils pensent que vous voulez espionner ou que sais-je, du coup, vous devez entrer avec moi pour rencontrer mon père.

-On rencontre déjà papa ? Cool !

-Hey ! S'écria Blaine au même moment, je tiens à signaler qu'à la base, c'est toi qui est venu nous espionner !

-Et je n'ai même pas dit aux autres ce que j'ai vu. Bon... Est-ce qu'on peut y aller ? Plus vite ce sera fait, plus vite on partira. Sebastian, pas de commentaires inappropriés ! Mon père a un fusil et il n'hésitera pas à s'en servir.

-Ne t'en fais pas Princesse, je ne lui dirais pas que je veux que tu finisses dans mon lit.

-Seb, arrête, grommela Blaine.

-Ah non, tu ne vas pas jouer ta pucelle avec moi Anderson. On sait tous les deux d'où tu viens.

-Ta gueule.

-Ça suffit ! Soyez cool, ok ?

Kurt rebroussa chemin et ouvrit la porte.

-Papa, voici Blaine et Sebastian. Ils sont heureux de te rencontrer, on y va maintenant.

-Je croyais qu'on devait se présenter, chuchota Sebastian à l'oreille de Blaine qui se contenta de hausser les épaules alors que Kurt roulait des yeux.

-Pas de ça mon grand. Fais les entrer. Je veux parler avec eux.

-Bonjour monsieur, dit Blaine en dépassant Kurt et en tendant sa main. Je suis Blaine et c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer.

-Enchanté Blaine, sourit Burt en serrant sa main. La voiture est à toi ?

-Non, elle est à moi, dit Sebastian en souriant.

Oh le sourire en coin. C'est mauvais, mauvais, mauvais.

-Sebastian Smythe, enchanté, continua l'adolescent en tendant sa main à son tour.

-C'est une sacrée voiture pour un adolescent.

-Mon père aime bien compenser son absence par des cadeaux.

-Hum, c'est un cadeau assez onéreux pour le coup.

-Sûrement, ça ne compte pas vraiment pour lui, l'argent c'est l'argent, il s'en moque un peu.

-Putain mec c'est trop cool.

-Finn, langage, le gronda Burt.

-C'est cool, si tu le dis, soupira Sebastian.

-Ok, ça suffit. Papa, tu as rencontré Sebastian et Blaine, ce ne sont pas des psychopathes, ils ne nous espionnent pas, ils sont polis, on peut y aller.

-Encore une fois, c'est plutôt toi qui nous espionnais, dit Blaine.

-Quoi ?

-Papa, ce n'est rien.

-Non, non, je veux connaître cette histoire.

-Puck m'a envoyé à Dalton espionner les Warblers. C'est comme ça que j'ai rencontré Blaine et Sebastian, expliqua rapidement Kurt.

-Et tu étais au courant de ça Finn ?

-Hum... oui ?

-Bien, les garçons, passez une bonne fin d'après-midi.

-Mais...

Dans tes dents Finn. C'est MON père, il est de MON côté.

-Bon, on y va, déclara Kurt avec force avant d'ouvrir la porte. A ce soir ! »

* * *

De Blaine (18:30)

_**Hey, ça a été cette journée ?**_

A Blaine (18:31)

_C'était parfait Blaine, par-fait ! Je regrette presque que cette femme ne soit pas notre prof de Glee Cl__ub à temps plein._

De Sebastian (18: 32)

**Je croyais qu'on ne parlait pas du glee club ? Et pourquoi le Hobbit a droit ****à**** des messages et pas moi Princesse ?**

A Sebastian (18 : 32)

_Parce que Blaine m'a envoyé un message, pas toi. Et parce que les Hobbit sont des héros et qu'ils sont mignons._

De Sebastian (18:33)

**Et gay aussi.**

A Sebastian (18 : 33)

_Comme toi quoi._

De Blaine (18:34)

_**Je croyais que tu adorais ton prof ?**_

A Blaine (18:37)

_Oui, non. C'est étrange. est sympa, mais il n'écoute pas assez. Holly est juste pleine de vie et elle nous écoute ! Elle fait ce que nous voulons faire, on __n'__a pas l'impression qu'elle ch__erche à rattraper le temps qui s'est écoulé entre son temps au lycée et le nôtre._

A Blaine (18:37)

_Ok, c'est peut-être un peu méchant, il n'est pas si mauvais, mais un peu quand même._

De Blaine (18:38)

_**Je vois ou tu veux en venir, c'est bien que vous vous soyez amusé, Wes nous fait la misère lui:(**_

A Sebastian (18 : 39)

_Seriez-vous vexé ? :P _

A Blaine (18:39)

_Tu veux en parler ?_

De Blaine (18 :40)

_**Il n'y a pas g**__**rand-chose à dire, il est p**__**erfectionniste, et il a un marteau. Son marteau est gros Kurt, et effrayant !**_

A Blaine (18 : 41)

_Mon pauvre petit, est-ce qu'il te frappe avec son marteau ?_

De Sebastian (18: 42)

**Blaine et toi êtes trop innocents pour votre bien.**

A Sebastian (18:42)

_De quoi parles-tu encore ?_

De Blaine (18: 42)

_**Oui :(**_

De Sebastian (18 : 43)

**« Est-ce qu'il te frappe avec son marteau ? » il aimerait bien tiens. **

Kurt mit quelques secondes à comprendre où voulait en venir Sebastian, quand ce fut le cas, il rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux.

A Sebastian (18: 45)

_Bonne nuit, pervers._

Kurt sourit ensuite, continuant de parler avec Blaine et même avec Sebastian. Il se demandait de plus en plus s'il ne serait pas mieux à Dalton avec les deux garçons …

* * *

« -Oh on va devoir y aller plus tôt vendredi, lui dit Mercedes. C'est la nuit des nains, ils vont prendre toutes les pointures s'ils arrivent là-bas en premier.

Oh merde. Merde. Merde. Il avait encore oublié !

-J'ai complètement oublié, Greg Evigan joue à la maison commune et Blaine nous a obtenu des tickets.

-« Nous » comme « nous tous » ?

-Je crois qu'il n'en a eu que deux.

Ce qui veut dire que pour une fois je serais seul avec lui et que je vais pouvoir essayer d'en apprendre un peu plus sur Sebastian.

-Kurt, soupira Mercedes, ça fait deux fois !

-Je sais Mercy, je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé ! Mais...

Tout à coup le visage de Mercedes se referma complètement. Santana, Brittany et le reste des cheerios se débarrassaient des potatoes, les jetant dans les poubelles.

-Attends, ou crois-tu aller avec ça ? Demanda Mercedes à Santana.

-Le principal Sue a banni les potatoes, répondit Santana.

-Elle ne peut pas faire ça ! Cria Mercedes.

-Ca ressemble à des crottes de cerfs frits, commenta Brittany et Kurt avait vraiment envie de lui faire un câlin à cet instant.

-Débrouille toi avec le principal Sue, finit Santana.

-On va prendre, commença Kurt, mais il fut coupé par Mercedes qui leva sa main et la mit devant son visage. »

Oh okay. C'était définitivement mauvais.

* * *

« -Je me sens vraiment mal Blaine, dit Kurt en rangeant un de ses livres dans sa bibliothèque.

_-Je suis vraiment désolé Kurt, si je l'avais su, je ne t'aurais pas proposé de m'accompagner._

-C'est de ma faute, j'ai complètement oublié. C'est juste que... Je ne sais pas, c'est stupide, je ne vous connais que depuis quoi ? Une semaine ? Mais je me sens déjà plus proche de vous que de mes autres amis. Mercedes est géniale, c'est ma meilleure amie, mais elle ne me comprend pas vraiment et je … Je ne lui ai pas parlé de Karofsky et même si on ne passe pas tout notre temps à parler de lui, ça me fait du bien de savoir que je ne risque rien avec vous.

_-C'est compréhensible Kurt, écoute, au pire des cas, on peut toujours annuler pour vendredi, ce n'est pas très grave._

-Mais je veux vraiment y aller !

_-L'occasion se représentera, je pense que tu dois vraiment passer un peu de temps avec elle, je passerai samedi chez toi ? D'accord ?_

-Oui. Et hum... Je pourrais peut-être lui arranger un rendez-vous ? Je sais qu'elle se sent souvent seule...

_-C'est une mauvaise idée._

-Pourquoi ça Anderson ?

_-Parce que …_ Hummel_, les coups arrangés sont toujours un désastre._

-N'importe quoi, c'est une très bonne idée ! Je suis sûr et certains qu'elle appréciera l'effort ! »

Finalement, Kurt avait eu tort, il l'admettait volontiers. Mercedes n'avait pas vraiment apprécié, plus occupée à créer une émeute à cause de stupides potatoes. Il avait parfois du mal à la comprendre également.

* * *

Okay, tout ça avait été un désastre. Ils avaient trouvé un accord, Blaine irait au breadstix avec lui et Mercedes mais ça avait été un échec total. Tout comme le rendez-vous arrangé qui au final n'avait jamais eu lieu. Kurt était complètement perdu. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il était censé faire. Il fallait qu'il parle avec elle. Il se mit un coup de laque sur les cheveux et reposa la bombe quand il entendit un « Psst » juste à côté de lui.

« -Regarde ce que j'ai amené en douce, lui dit Mercedes avec le plus grand sourire qu'il ait jamais vu sur son visage. C'était un peu effrayant. Mon cœur battait la chamade, continua Mercedes en lui montrant la boite qu'elle tenait.

-Tu es devenue folle ? Après ce que tu as fait à la voiture de Sue ? Tu vas finir en prison !

-Et ? Tu sais ce qu'ils ont en prison ? Des potatoes !

Okay, cette histoire avait dépassé les bornes. Il fallait que Kurt arrête Mercedes. Genre, maintenant, bientôt, elle serait capable de lui dire qu'une cellule remplie de frites était bien plus attrayante que Johnny Depp, et non, juste, non.

-Je ne vais pas arrêter de traîner avec Sebastian et Blaine, dit Kurt et il sentit sa voix se briser parce que l'expression de Mercedes lui brisait le cœur. L'état de son ami lui brisait le cœur. Et ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire était tellement difficile... Tu remplaces l'amour par la nourriture Mercedes, commenta-t-il, et plus important, tu me substitues à ton petit-ami.

Voilà, fait. Oh dieu... Elle hocha doucement la tête et …. Okay, non. Il ne pouvait pas laisser les choses se faire ainsi.

-Regarde-moi, continua-t-il, il y a deux semaines, je ne pensais pas trouver quelqu'un. Aujourd'hui, j'ai Blaine et Sebastian. Ils sont géniaux. Blaine devient peu à peu mon meilleur ami, même s'il ne te remplacera jamais, sourit-il et il passa une main sur la joue de la jeune femme. Sebastian est … C'est étrange, il agit parfois avec un peu trop de confiance mais je crois que ça va me mener quelque part, le plus important Mercy, c'est que tu trouveras quelqu'un. Mais en attendant, il faut que tu prennes soin de toi. Et surtout te respecter.

-Tu as raison, je dois y aller.

-Où ?

-Je vais parler à cet Anthony. La première fois que je l'ai vu, je l'ai trouvé mignon. Peut-être que j'ai une chance.

Mercedes se retourna et Kurt n'eut pas vraiment le temps de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait. Karofsky l'attrapa et le tourna de force.

-J'ai une question : tu as dit à quelqu'un d'autre ce qu'il s'est passé ? Quand ...Tu m'as embrassé.

C'était vraiment reparti avec ça ? Dieu, il ne voulait pas penser à ça. Pas maintenant.

-Tu m'as embrassé David, dit Kurt lentement, pour que l'information s'intègre bien dans le cerveau du jeune homme. Et je comprends combien c'est difficile pour toi de gérer ça donc non, je n'ai rien dit.

_Sérieusement ? Mec, tu ne cherches même plus à te défendre là._

Vu le résultat de la dernière fois, je m'en passerais bien de la défense.

-Bien. Que ça reste comme ça, parce que si tu en parles, je te tue. »

Kurt resta figé. Incapable de bouger encore une fois.

_Si tu parles, je te tue._

_Si tu parles, je te tue._

Les mots se répétaient inlassablement dans sa tête. Ca n'était plus une simple question de slushies, de casiers, c'était une menace... De mort. Karofsky venait juste de menacer sa vie et vu son ton, il était plus que sérieux.

Il se força à marcher vers la sortie, incapable d'aller au Glee Club et se réfugia dans sa voiture. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues et il n'était plus en mesure de les retenir. Il avait peur. Pour la première fois, Kurt Hummel avait vraiment peur. Pas pour quelqu'un d'autre mais pour lui.

Il sorti son téléphone de sa poche d'une main tremblante et chercha dans son répertoire avant de presser la touche « appel ».

_« -Hey Princesse, que me vaut l'honneur ?_

-S-Sebastian...

_-Wo, wo, Kurt, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_

-K-karofsky, sanglota Kurt.

_-Ok. Kurt, écoute moi, respires. Cale ta respiration sur la mienne, ok ? Inspire, expire._

Kurt tenta de faire ce que Sebastian lui disait, il essaya de se concentrer sur sa voix mais il n'y arrivait tout simplement pas.

-J-j-j'ai p-peur !

_-Oh dieu, ok … Princesse, où es-tu ?_

-L-le P-parking !

_-Tu ne bouges pas, tu mets un peu de musique. Je monte dans ma voiture et j'arrive, ok ?_

-O-ok.

_-Ca va aller Kurt, je te le promets. _»

Ce ne fut qu'une heure et demie plus tard, quand Sebastian ouvrit la portière côté passager de sa voiture et qu'il l'attira dans ses bras que Kurt put croire que tout irait bien. Il agrippa Sebastian, ses sanglots s'intensifiant un peu plus, ses larmes tombant de ses joues pour descendre le long du cou du Warbler.

« -Kurt, calme toi, chuchota Sebastian. Je suis là, respire.

Sa main était chaude dans son dos et sa voix le faisait frissonner. Parce qu'il n'y avait aucune prétention pour une fois. Sebastian se montrait sous un autre jour. Il comprenait. Kurt ne savait pas pourquoi, mais Sebastian Smythe le comprenait.

-J-je suis dé...Désolé !

-Non, ne t'excuse pas, dit-il tendrement. Il faut juste que tu te calmes, les mecs sexy ne pleurent pas, ils enculent.

-C-c-c'est très classe !

-On parle de moi, je suis la classe incarnée Princesse. »

Kurt se retrouva à rire alors que les bras de Sebastian se resserraient un peu plus autour de lui. Si habituellement il se serait plaint, à cet instant précis, il apprécia le geste. Le réconfort. Le fait d'avoir un corps chaud contre le sien.

Il n'était pas seul.

* * *

Bonus :

**Le coin « conneries en tout genre de Blaine Anderson »**

L'histoire du Marteau de Wes.

La première fois que Blaine était rentré dans la salle de répétition des Warblers, il en avait eu le souffle coupé, genre littéralement, comme si quelqu'un s'était amusé à mettre un aspirateur dans sa bouche pour inspirer tout l'air qu'il avait stocké dans ses poumons.

Tout était tellement beau, grand, parfait. Il était dans un rêve.

Et dieu, il s'était tant amusé dans cette salle, avec ses amis, ses premiers amis.

Puis, Wes était arrivé à la tête des Warblers. Il avait eu peur.

Wes avait instauré le marteau.

BANG !

Il pouvait l'entendre même dans ses rêves.

Bang ! Bang ! Bang !

Wes était une terreur avec ce foutu bout de bois. Il l'adulait comme un meilleur ami. C'était absolument flippant.

_**Il n'y a pas gr**__**and-chose à d**__**ire, il est perfectionniste, et il a un marteau. Son marteau est gros Kurt, et effrayant !**_

Sebastian rit derrière lui et Blaine avait envie de lui faire avaler un coussin parce que ce type n'avait aucune notion de l'intimité. Sebastian passait son temps à lire ses messages et à se moquer de lui et Blaine en avait marre.

« -Quoi ? Grogna-t-il.

_Mon pauvre petit, est-ce qu'il te frappe avec son marteau ?_

Il n'avait même pas encore lu la réponse de Kurt que Sebastian était écroulé de rire, tombant à la renverse.

-Sebastian, arrête !

-Blaine ! Sérieux ? Hoqueta Sebastian en se relevant. Le marteau de Wes ne fait pas si peur que ça.

-Si. Il est horrible ! Je te jure que ce truc est vivant.

-Arrête tes âneries.

-Je suis sérieux Seb' !

-N'importe quoi.

-Tu dis juste ça parce que Wes ne t'a pas frappé avec !

-Ah quel beau souvenir, dit Sebastian d'un ton rêveur.

-CE N'EST PAS UN BON SOUVENIR ! C'EST UN SOUVENIR TRAUMATISANT !

-Tu ne veux pas arrêter de te la jouer Drama Queen ?

-NON ! WES M'A FRAPPE AVEC SON ABRUTI DE MARTEAU ET C'ETAIT DOULOUREUX !

-Blaine, soupira Sebastian. Wes t'a menacé de te frapper avec son marteau parce que tu bondissais sur les canapés en pleine répétition. Il a frappé son bureau avec, parce que tu ne voulais pas te calmer, tu t'es assis comme un brave petit chiot attendant son susucre et Wes a reposé le marteau.

-Il a frappé la table Sebastian.

-Et alors ?

-Elle a des sentiments ! Elle n'avait rien fait et elle a souffert par ma faute ! C'est comme s'il m'avait frappé moi.

-Brave bête, se contenta de répondre Sebastian en lui tapotant le sommet du crâne. Elle s'en est remise va, ne t'en fait pas. »

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère que le bonus vous a plu, tout comme le chapitre.

Je vous embrasse tous, et je vous fais encore plein de câlins !

A dans deux semaines pour le deuxième chapitre ! (je sais , je suis horrible, je suis désolée TT)

N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions, les reviews me rendent heureuse ! :D

Love, Higu.


	3. Furt

**How to save a life**

Chapitre 2

Furt

* * *

Hello !

J'espère que vous vous êtes tous bien amusé pour Halloween ! Bwaaah !

Hum . Bref.

Chapitre 2, YEAH.

Merci à Lami, ma merveilleuse bêta.

Merci à Mizu, comme d'hab, que j'aime torturer et qui me torture en retour, haha !

Enfin , merci à vous tous. Pour les reviews, les favoris, les follows.

Higu est contente grâce à vous ;)

J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre, je ne sais plus si j'ai répondu à toutes les reviews, si ce n'est pas le cas, je m'excuse et je le ferai ! Promis! N'hésitez pas à me disputer ;)

Bonne lecture à tous !

YEAH.

Je tiens à dédier le bonus de ce chapitre à Mizu, parce que je sais qu'elle va me détester :D et à tout ceux que j'ai pourri avec cette chanson un jour :D

I DONT CARE I LOVE IT .

* * *

Kurt ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il se retrouvait ainsi coincé entre Carole et Burt, à traverser le couloir comme si c'était la chose la plus normale au monde. Alors il tentait de sourire, de façon un peu étrange, il l'admettait volontiers.

« -Oh, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Finn, en les voyant à son casier. C'est une de ces interventions… ? Parce que...

-Si c'en est une, elle est pour nous deux, l'interrompu Kurt. Ils m'ont harcelé et ils m'ont forcé à venir avec eux.

-Ok, allez, dis-lui ! S'exclama joyeusement Burt

-Non, non, non, toi, répliqua Carole.

-Allez !

Vraiment, ces deux-là se comportaient comme des ados. Finn et Kurt restaient là, sans trop comprendre et ça devenait un peu lourd à force.

-Très bien, finit par dire Burt.

Ah bah c'est pas trop tôt.

-Donc, je conduis Carole tous les mardis au travail. Eh bien aujourd'hui, je l'ai conduite et nous nous sommes glissés dans la salle de classe où Kurt nous a présenté, ce qui était très romantique de ma part, je dois le souligner.

-IL M'A DEMANDE EN MARIAGE ! IL M'A DEMANDE EN MARIAGE.

-Tu m'as volé ma réplique ! Accusa Burt avant d'embrasser Carole.

Moment étrange, coucou. Kurt frétillait de joie, parce que ce mariage, c'était son père qui décidait enfin d'avoir le droit au bonheur. Mais vu la tête de Finn, il était aussi choqué que lui. Euh … oh... Ok. Finn serait son demi-frère , n'est-ce pas ? Sauf qu'il avait eu le béguin pour lui. Plutôt embarrassant, non ?

-Waouw, ça vient vraiment d'arriver ? Lui demanda Finn.

Kurt décida de faire un peu l'idiot, il se laissa emporter par l'ambiance, il se concentra sur la bague de Carole, sur les préparations du mariage. Il allait l'organiser, ce n'était pas possible autrement ! Il était Kurt Hummel et il mariait ses poupées à l'âge de quatre ans, il se disait même parfois que si Broadway ne fonctionnait pas pour lui, il se retrancherait dans la mode, ou dans le mariage. Il pourrait devenir styliste spécialisé en robe de mariée ? Hum… C'était un chemin à explorer...

* * *

Kurt fit un signe de la main à Blaine et Sebastian en entrant au Lima Bean. Il avait déjà un détail d'arrangé : la musique. Un mariage Glee, au moins, tous ses amis seraient là, son père et Carole auraient de la bonne musique et ça ne leur coûterait pas un sous. Hey, Kurt était plutôt bon en organisateur.

Maintenant, il devait arranger le reste. La décoration, les fleurs, le repas, la salle, la robe, les demoiselles d'honneurs. Oh dieu. Et il devait se trouver un cavalier !

Arriver au comptoir il commanda sa boisson et sorti son portefeuille, mais le barista le coupa dans son élan.

« -Votre café a déjà été payé, lui dit-il en souriant.

Kurt se retourna, les sourcils froncés et trouva Sebastian, celui-ci lui fit un clin d'œil.

Ok. S'il paye pour moi, je ne vais pas me plaindre.

_ALERTE PRINCE CHARMANT !_ Hurla la voix dans sa tête.

Oh la ferme.

-Merci pour le café, dit-il en s'installant aux côtés de Blaine, face à Sebastian.

-Je t'en prie, sexy.

-Seb, t'es vraiment obligé ? Soupira Blaine.

-Mais tu me fais chier aujourd'hui B'.

Kurt se tassa sur son siège, inconfortable. Il se demandait ce qu'il se passait avec les deux Warblers.

-C'est toi qui n'arrêtes pas, répliqua Blaine. Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de flirter avec les gens !

-Et en quoi c'est mal hein ?

-Tu me saoules à faire ça, tu ne peux pas penser avec ton cerveau pour une fois ?

-On parle encore de Thad là ?

Quoi ?!

-Oui Sebastian ! On parle de Thad ! Putain... T'es vraiment con !

-Oh détends toi un peu B'. Thad est un grand garçon.

-Et j'étais là avant toi !

-Vous n'étiez pas ensemble ! Je n'ai rien fait de mal.

-Bah bien sûr.

-Les mecs... Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, mais … Hum... Vous voulez que je vous laisse ?

-Non, dit Sebastian en lui prenant la main. Reste.

-Ouais, c'est bon, on en parlera ce soir. Je suis désolé.

-Toujours à s'excuser, grommela Sebastian.

-Oh c'est bon, tu ne vas pas recommencer !

-Ok, ok, c'est bon. Alors Princesse, quoi de neuf ?

-Mon père se marie ! S'exclama Kurt, en reprenant contenance.

-Félicitations !

-Mais … Hum... Il me faut un cavalier, chuchota Kurt.

-Je peux être ton cavalier quand tu veux Princesse, sourit Sebastian.

-Sérieusement ?

-Oui. Ce sera avec joie !

-Merci ! Et … Blaine... Tu voudrais venir aussi ?

-Pourquoi pas, répondit Blaine en haussant les épaules. Mais je serais seul non ?

-Je pourrais te présenter Mercedes.

-J'en suis alors. »

Kurt sourit en buvant son café. Il avait un cavalier et en avait trouvé un de goût pour sa meilleure amie. C'était parfait.

OoO

Kurt rangeait tranquillement ses livres dans son casier.

« -Je veux vraiment faire quelque chose de spécial pour le mariage, je veux profiter de cette opportunité pour rappeler à tout le monde que je suis, tu sais, un leader.

Évidemment.

-J'ai l'idée parfaite ! Après que tu aies accompagné ta mère à l'autel et l'aies donné à mon père.

-Incroyablement effrayant.

-Et que tu aies fait un discours aux jeunes mariés, que j'écrirai bien entendu bien que tu sois libre de suggérer des thèmes, toi et Carole danserez entre mère et fils devant tout le monde.

-Mauvaise idée mec. Tout le monde sait que je suis le pire danseur.

-Finn, fais-moi confiance, ok ?

-Je suppose que si j'y arrive, je serai un mec cool.

-Totalement.

-Merci, c'est un bon plan (ça fait bizarre de dire « c'est un plan » enfin je trouve xD) , sourit Finn en lui tapotant l'épaule.

Kurt avait envie de hurler. Il avait tant de choses prévues et son demi-frère se préoccupait d'une danse ? Vraiment ? Ce n'était tout de même pas si compliqué, a moins d'être une girafe, ou un éléphant !

De Sebastian (14:34)

Hey Princesse, ça te dit un café au Lima Bean ?

A Sebastian (14:35)

Je ne suis pas une Princesse Sebastian, et je ne peux pas. Je dois organiser le mariage.

Kurt rangea son téléphone et attrapa la statuette de deux mariés, qu'il avait reçu le matin même pour le gâteau. Il s'apprêtait à fermer son casier quand il vit le visage de Karofsky.

-Je ne te veux pas près de moi, balbutia-t-il.

Karofsky ne parla pas, c'était encore pire. Il se contenta de poser un doigt sur sa poitrine et il avait l'air d'un buffle prêt à charger sa proie. Puis, il sourit et s'empara de la statuette.

-Je peux avoir ça ?

Comme si Kurt allait se battre.

_On sait jamais, t'as bien joué le champion de kickboxing la dernière fois. Maintenant il te teste. Bravo Kurtie._

Putain mais ferme ta gueule toi.

-Merci.

Kurt se laissa presque tomber sur son casier, complètement terrifié. Il n'en pouvait plus. En plus, il allait devoir trouver une nouvelle statuette.

le vit et s'approcha lentement de lui.

-Est-ce que ça ?

-N-non, non.

-Allons chez la principale.

Kurt tremblait comme une feuille. Il n'était pas seul, il se le répétait, son professeur était avec lui, mais il ne voulait qu'une chose, s'enfermer dans sa chambre et ne plus jamais en sortir, ou bien, aller à Dalton. Avec Blaine et Sebastian. Il serait en sécurité là-bas, n'est-ce pas ?

-Est-ce qu'il t'a blessé physiquement ? Lui demanda Sue.

Kurt nota quelque chose, contrairement à Figgins, Sue ne se tenait pas dans sa chaise, elle se tenait debout, proche de lui. Il savait qu'elle l'appréciait, et la proximité de l'ancienne coach lui faisait du bien.

Il pourrait toujours parler du baiser. Sebastian et Blaine lui diraient probablement de le faire. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Ça voudrait dire faire sortir David du placard.

_C'est la parfaite vengeance ! Tu le tiens par le service trois pièces mec !_

Je ne peux pas faire ça.

_Putain mais t'es chiant._

-Tu as dit qu'il t'avait bousculé dans les vestiaires, dit

Oui, il m'a embrassé aussi et ensuite il m'a menacé de mort.

-Je ne peux pas expulser un élève parce qu'il en a bousculé un autre. Il va juste me dire « je ne voulais pas le pousser, j'ai trébuché. ». Les excuses fonctionnent comme un charme, je les utilise tout le temps.

-Il ne m'a pas bousculé, répliqua Kurt. Il m'a juste... Terrifié !

-Lady, je ne peux pas expulser un élève parce qu'il te terrifie. Le lycée, c'est une course jusqu'à la fin de tes jours. C'est dur, les gens sont méchants.

-C'est ton conseil ?! C'est tout ce que tu as à dire ?

-William, j'ai été emmerdé toute ma vie. J'ai grandi avec une sœur handicapée. Je sais très bien à quel point les gens peuvent être cruels. Était-ce difficile ? Oui. Est-ce que ça m'a rendu plus forte ? Bien sûr que oui.

-C'est la peur, le pire, chuchota Kurt. Je ne sais jamais quand ça va venir, je ne peux pas me concentrer, je n'ai pas l'impression d'appartenir à cette école, j'ai l'impression d'être dans un film d'horreur ou la créature me poursuit en me terrifiant. Et je ne peux rien faire à propos de ça ? Je veux dire... Vous ne savez pas ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête, vous ne savez pas de quoi il est capable.

William Schuester se leva, il s'appuya contre le bureau pour regarder Kurt.

-Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

Et merde, je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas.

-Rien, peut-être que je réagis juste excessivement.

Ne me croyez pas, ne me croyez pas, ne me croyez pas.

-Lady, ce gamin pose un doigt sur toi et tu viens me voir immédiatement et je le vire au plus vite. Ok ? Mais jusqu'à ce que cela arrive, je suis désolée de te dire que je ne peux rien faire.

Mais il m'a déjà touché. Il m'a menacé. De mort. Pour l'amour de Dieu.

_Dis quelque chose alors espèce d'abruti !_

-Viens Kurt, nous allons être en retard pour la répétition.

Kurt attrapa son sac et le mit sur son épaule, dépité.

-Vous savez, dit-il avant de sortir, quand vous m'appelez « Lady », c'est du harcèlement. Et c'est blessant.

-J'en suis désolée. Que dis-tu de Porcelaine ?

-Je suppose que ça peut aller.

-Bien, sors de mon bureau. »

* * *

Le lendemain, sur le parking de McKinley, Kurt observait Sebastian faire les quatre cents pas devant lui, quant à lui, il se tenait contre sa voiture, avec Blaine.

« -Donc, ce que tu es en train de me dire, c'est que Karofsky doit t'agresser pour qu'ils fassent quelque chose.

-Oui Sebastian, c'est exactement ça, soupira Kurt.

-PUTAIN MAIS CEST PAS VRAI !

-Seb', calme toi, chuchota Blaine en posant une main sur l'avant-bras de l'autre Warbler.

-Ça me gonfle ! Donc ce mec te terrorise et rien ? Nada ?

-Seb, on est gay ! C'est comme ça partout, t'es gay ? Tu te débrouilles, de toute façon, tu le mérites.

-CE SONT DES CONNERIES !

-Hey, calmez-vous les deux fils à papa, grogna Santana. Porcelaine il faut qu'on parle.

-Porcelaine, Satan ? Vraiment ? La coach a déjà fait passer le mot ?

-Je sais tout ici.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda Sebastian.

-Tu te calmes le suricate. Je veux aider.

-Satan, tu ne peux pas m'aider.

-C'est du n'importe quoi. Berry est en train de monter une armée de bras cassés pour soi-disant te protéger. Ça ne marchera pas. Alors je veux que tu me dises clairement ce qu'a fait Karofsky.

-Kurt, tu devrais peut-être lui dire, chuchota Blaine.

-Non ! C'est quoi cette histoire ? Mais merde à la fin ! Explosa Kurt. Je ne suis pas une poupée ! Ok ? Je ne suis pas cassable ! Je vais bien ! Merde Santana. Vous me saoulez !

Le problème n'était pas que Rachel se mêle de sa vie, quoi que si, mais ce n'était pas l'information principale. Ces personnes étaient ses amis. Ils avaient tous ignoré ses soucis et tout à coup, ils décidaient de le protéger sans même lui en parler ? Non. Il n'était pas d'accord !

-Porcelaine, je veux juste t'aider. Apparemment, la naine a décidé que puisque Puck ne peut rien faire et que je ne fais que coucher avec lui, je ne peux pas faire partie du clan. Alors je suis venue te prévenir et … Je suis de ton côté ok ? Il faut juste que tu me dises ce qu'il s'est passé.

-RIEN. OK ? IL NE S'EST RIEN PASSE ! Seb, Blaine, on a rendez-vous avec mon père et Finn, allons-y.

Kurt mena la marche jusqu'à la salle de répétition du Glee Club, flanqué de Blaine et Sebastian à ses côtés. Il était encore sur les nerfs mais il ne pouvait pas le montrer. Kurt Hummel n'était pas pour la violence et il ne voulait pas que les autres se battent pour lui. Il n'était pas une putain de damoiselle en détresse pour l'amour de Dieu.

Il ne retrouva le sourire que lorsqu'il se mit à apprendre la valse à son père. Il y avait quelque chose de rassurant. Pour lui, Burt était un héros. Il était le meilleur père qu'un fils pouvait demander. Pour une fois, Kurt était celui qui lui apprenait quelque chose, c'était gratifiant.

Pendant ce temps-là, Blaine et Sebastian se tenaient là, assis sur un tabouret, à lui sourire.

Puis, ce fût au tour de Finn. Bien plus compliqué.

-En position, dit Kurt.

-On peut fermer la porte ? Je ne me sens pas vraiment à l'aise si les gens regardent.

-De quoi tu parles ? Tu as dansé devant mille personnes aux régionales.

Finn finit par prendre sa main, Kurt lança un regard aux deux Warblers qui s'étaient levés. Blaine aidait son père, alors que Sebastian se tenait droit comme un piquet et lançait des regards assassins à Finn.

Et puis, Karofsky arriva. Il fit un petit signe de la main moqueur, Finn le relâcha immédiatement.

Kurt senti son sang bouillonner et avant qu'il ne comprenne, les bras de Sebastian étaient autour de lui.

-C'était quoi ça ? Demanda Burt.

-C'est rien papa, ce n'est rien.

-Arrête Kurt, soupira Sebastian.

-De quoi parles-tu ?

-Kurt, murmura à son tour Blaine, il faut que tu lui dises.

-Ce n'est donc pas rien, ce mec se moquait de toi, c'est quoi son nom ?

-Dis-lui Kurt, ajouta Finn.

Oh maintenant, môsieur le quaterback l'ouvrait. Génial.

-Me dire quoi ? Kurt ?!

-Dis-lui, ou je le ferai.

-Son nom est David Karofsky, céda Kurt. Il me harcèle depuis quelques semaines.

Kurt sentit les bras de Sebastian se resserrer un peu plus autour de lui et il se détendit, se laissant même presque tomber en arrière pour que son dos rencontre pleinement le torse du Warbler.

-Il te harcèle comment ?

-Il me bouscule juste et me fait passer un mauvais quart d'heure.

-Il y a plus, il y a quelque chose que tu ne me dis pas.

Kurt se figea totalement. C'était le moment. Le moment ou jamais, mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça.

-Kurt, dis-lui, murmura Sebastian à son oreille.

Il vit Blaine hocher la tête derrière son père et Kurt pu lire le mot « courage » sur ses lèvres.

-Il a menacé de me tuer.

-Quoi ? Tu te moques de moi, dit Finn.

Burt était déjà parti en courant. Kurt voulu le poursuivre mais Sebastian le retenait.

- Lâche-moi !

-Non.

-Son cœur !

- Finn, assure-toi que Burt va bien, dit doucement Blaine, on se charge de Kurt.

-Ok.

Le quaterback couru à son tour pendant que Kurt s'effondrait dans les bras de Sebastian.

-Je... Je n'aurai pas dû lui dire.

-Tu as fait la bonne chose Kurt, le rassura Blaine en lui frottant le dos. Tout ira bien, je te le promets. »

OoO

Assis dans le bureau du principal, enfin, de la principale, Kurt regardait simplement à travers la vitre qui donnait sur le couloir. Blaine, Sebastian et Finn parlaient de façon animée. Ce n'était pas bon, n'est-ce pas ?

« -Il semblerait que la situation ait atteint la zone rouge, dit Sue.

Non, dis je te jure. Voilà, elle l'avait son moment. Et encore, ils n'en étaient pas venus aux mains, mais hey, une menace de mort, ce n'est pas si terrible !

-Vous avez bien raison !

-Rien n'est arrivé, répliqua David.

Kurt se tendit, son père avait son regard mauvais, le regard qui disait « si tu bouges un doigt, je te le coupe, avec les dents, enfoiré. » et il n'aimait pas ça. Son père était encore malade. Ce n'était pas bon pour son cœur.

Burt et Paul se mirent à parler, le père de David se rangeant du côté de Kurt quand Karofsky prétendit que Kurt inventait.

-Pourquoi inventerait-il ?

-Parce qu'il m'aime.

C'en était trop pour Kurt.

-Pourquoi, pourquoi faut-il toujours que les hétéros s'imaginent qu'on leur court après ? Je suis gay Karofsky, ça ne veut pas dire que je saute sur tout ce qui ressemble de près ou de loin à un garçon ! Je te l'ai déjà dit en plus, j'ai un petit-ami !

Il vit son père écarquiller les yeux. Il s'attendait à un commentaire, mais celui-ci ne vint jamais alors il continua.

-Alors non, je ne t'apprécie pas, non je ne t'aime pas, pour l'amour du ciel, comment le pourrais-je ? Déjà, physiquement, tu n'es pas du tout mon genre mais en plus tu passes ton temps à me harceler, ça marche peut-être avec les filles, mais hey, flash info, JE NE SUIS PAS UNE FILLE !

-C'est votre travail de protéger les élèves, gronda Burt.

-Je ne pourrai être plus d'accord, répondit Sue. Tu es expulsé. Je n'accepterai pas qu'un élève menace la vie d'un autre. Si vous pensez que c'est injuste, vous pouvez faire appel à la commission. Vous quittez le campus immédiatement.

-Merci de votre temps, dit Paul Karofsky avant de sortir.

David le suivit et la douleur dans son regard blessa Kurt, finalement, c'était ce qu'il était, un gamin blessé et paumé et Kurt détestait ça.

-Kurt ? Depuis quand as-tu un petit-ami ? Lui demanda Burt.

-Je n'en ai pas, soupira l'adolescent. Sebastian lui a dit que nous étions ensemble pour qu'il me lâche un peu.

-Ils étaient au courant ?

-O-oui.

-Bon sang gamin, la prochaine fois, il faut que tu me parles de ce genre de choses, d'accord ?

-C'est promis papa, je suis désolé.

Burt hocha la tête, et posa une main rassurante sur son épaule.

-Je suis d'accord Porcelaine, je te l'avais dit pourtant.

-Désolé Coach. Enfin, principale Sylvester. »

Ils quittèrent alors le bureau et Sebastian attrapa sa main gauche, Blaine sa main droite. Accompagné de ses deux amis, il se sentait en paix. Sa peau le picotait, mais c'était un picotement chaleureux.

* * *

Kurt se sentait dans un gouffre, emprisonné par le trop plein d'émotions. Son père était remarié. Il adorait Carole, il avait organisé ce mariage, il était d'accord, même plus que d'accord, mais c'était tout de même étrange de se dire que son père n'était plus le célibataire qu'il avait connu depuis la mort de sa mère.

Et puis, tout à coup, Finn faisait un virage à cent-quatre-vingt degré et sortait un « ship » de nul part. Furt. Il lui dédiait une chanson, dansait avec lui devant tout le monde.

C'était bien trop pour lui.

Alors il se laissait porter par la musique. Et par Sebastian.

« -Tu tiens le coup Princesse ? Lui demanda le Warbler

-Oui, sourit Kurt en nichant sa tête dans son cou.

C'était agréable. Lui qui s'était fait quasiment torturé psychologiquement par David Karofsky, il avait Finn Hudson, le quaterback populaire de Mckinley comme demi-frère et il dansait avec un garçon au mariage de son père.

Sebastian embrassa sa tempe et continua de valser paisiblement. Kurt vit du coin de l'œil Blaine danser avec Mercedes.

-Blaine a l'air de s'amuser avec Mercedes, commenta-t-il.

-Fais gaffe, il serait capable de te piquer ta meilleure amie. Peut-être que ton plan arrangé fonctionne finalement.

-B-blaine n'est pas gay ?

-Plutôt bi-curieux, Blaine s'en moque un peu des genres, expliqua Sebastian. Il fonctionne à la connexion, au feeling, s'il s'entend bien avec quelqu'un, il sort avec. Il est sorti avec des filles et des garçons. C'est Blaine quoi.

-Oh…

-Étonné ?

-Plutôt oui. Il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Il n'aime pas quand tu flirt.

-Mais tu apprécies, c'est le plus important, plaisanta Sebastian.

-Seb...

-Oh, je n'aime pas ce ton Kurtie. Plus sérieusement, Blaine est Blaine, il n'aime pas forcément mon attitude, peut-être qu'un jour je te raconterai notre histoire. Si tu le mérites.

-Pourquoi flirtes-tu avec moi ?

-Parce que tu es sexy et que c'est dans mon tempérament. Un jour, je t'emmènerai en rendez-vous Princesse.

Kurt remercia le ciel, parce que Sebastian ne pouvait pas voir le rougissement sur ses joues.

-C'est ça Smythe, danses dont avec moi pour le moment.

-Avec plaisir. »

* * *

« -C'est inacceptable ! Dit Carole.

-Ce malade menace la vie de mon fils, et un conseil d'administration composé de mecs que je n'ai jamais rencontré me dit qu'ils ne peuvent rien faire pour moi ?

Kurt observait, abasourdi. Il sorti son téléphone discrètement, pour ne pas craquer une fois encore.

A Sebastian, A Blaine (11:40)

_Karofsky revient à McKinley._

-Ils pourraient faire quelque chose, répliqua Sue. Ils en ont simplement décidé autrement. Personne n'a témoigné l'avoir vu agir violemment et il n'y a aucun moyen de prouver qu'il t'a menacé avec violence. Le président du conseil d'administration a mis un avertissement à Karofsky et c'est tout.

-Je ne peux pas continuer à être terrifié constamment, dit Kurt calmement, il était résigné. Il ne le voulait pas, mais c'était ce qui allait se passer. Je sursaute à chaque fois qu'un casier est fermé, continua-t-il. Je ralentis à chaque fois que je tourne dans un couloir. Je ne me sens pas en sécurité dans cette école.

-Les enfants qui maltraitent, pour la plupart, ont été maltraité eux même. Et pour une fois je ne m'en flatte pas mais je pense qu'on peut changer les choses. Maintenant, ce gamin ne va pas tout à coup être sympa avec toi, mais je ne resterai pas impassible, à ne rien faire. D'ailleurs, à partir de demain, Figgins est de retour, j'ai démissionné pour montrer que je ne suis pas d'accord et je serai plus efficace dans les couloirs que derrière cette stupide chaise, de plus, cette pièce sent bizarrement, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que je respire beaucoup de peau morte. »

Kurt était anéanti, c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire. Jusqu'à ce que son père et Carole prennent une décision. En plein couloir, alors que les cheerios déplaçaient les trophées, Burt Hummel décida que l'avenir de son fils ne se ferait pas à McKinley.

« -Kurt, Sebastian et Blaine sont à Dalton, c'est bien ça ?

-Oui papa.

-Et il y a une politique de tolérance zéro concernant la violence là-bas, n'est-ce pas ? Ils peuvent être eux même sans problème.

-Oui, souffla Kurt.

-Bien. Tu pars à Dalton alors. Carole et moi l'avons décidé ce matin en recevant l'appel.

-Papa, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de payer Dalton.

-Nous ne partons pas en voyage de noce, expliqua Carole. Tu es important Kurt et ta sécurité est une priorité, ce voyage, nous l'aurons une autre fois.

-Mais...

-Il n'y a pas de mais Kurt, va dire au revoir au glee club, nous t'accompagnons à Dalton immédiatement. »

Kurt n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

A Sebastian, A Blaine (12:01)

_Je viens à Dalton. Je vais être scolarisé à Dalton._

De Sebastian (12:02)

**Finalement, Dieu a entendu mes prières, je vais pouvoir te garder pour moi sexy;)**

De Blaine (12:02)

_**ON VA POUVOIR SE FAIRE DES DUOS DISNEYS ! YEAH ! **_

Kurt s'empêcha de rouler des yeux, ou d'éclater de rire, mais il devait l'admettre, l'idée de passer son temps avec ses deux amis ainsi qu'avec les autres garçons de Dalton le soulageait. Il l'avait désiré depuis qu'il avait posé les pieds là-bas, c'était désormais chose faite. Même si les New Direction lui manqueraient. Il serait heureux à Dalton, il en était sûr.

* * *

**Le coin des conneries de Blaine**

Bonus 2

L'histoire de Thad. Et des Disney.

« -Blaine, arrête de bouder, soupira Sebastian quand ils entrèrent dans leur chambre.

-**TRAHISON**, se mit à chanter/hurler Blaine. **DISGRACE ! **

-Blaine, tu ne vas pas commencer.

-**L'esprit du mal est marqué sur sa face**

-Pour l'amour de Dieu, B', cesse de faire l'enfant !

-**Trahison, quel outrage !**

-Je ne vais pas m'excuser d'avoir couché avec Thad, tu sais ? J'ai gagné, il faut que tu t'en remettes.

**-Il n'est que nuisance depuis sa naissance... **

-Oh aller B', c'est un coup bas là.

-**Lion maudit, lion proscrit**

-Blaine, s'il-te-plaît, arrête de chanter cette satané chanson.

-**Il ne peut changer sa vie**  
-Je peux t'en coller une par contre, vu que tu agis comme un gamin de cinq ans, ça passera tout seul.

-**Il s'enfuit, loin d'ici...Et n'oubliez jamais son ignominie  
**-Tu es ridicule B, soupira Sebastian en se laissant tomber sur son lit.

-PUTAIN MAIS C EST QUOI CE BORDEL ? Hurla tout à coup Wes en débarquant dans la pièce.

-Blaine qui tape une crise, souffla Sebastian. Si tu peux appuyer sur le bouton « arrêt », ça m'arrangerait, j'ai essayé, mais y'a rien à faire.

-**Car il n'est pas l'un des nôtres**  
-Blaine Anderson, tu arrêtes ça tout de suite, dit Wes.

-**Il ne sera jamais des nôtres**  
-Tiens, tu vois, je te l'avais dit, grogna Sebastian.

-**Il n'est pas comme nous, l'un de nous**  
-Il ne va jamais s'arrêter, marmonna Sebastian. Je crois que j'vais aller voir Kurt... Merde, il est avec son père. Oh, peut-être Thad ? Thad est dans sa chambre ?

-**La dup'rie est finie**  
-Sebastian, tu ne t'en vas pas, et BLAINE TU ARRÊTES !

-**Nous avons compris**  
-SI TU AS COMPRIS POURQUOI EST CE QUE TU NE TE LA FERME PAS ? Explosèrent Wes et Sebastian.

-**Nous ne pouvons pardonner sa faute. C'est pourquoi il ne sera jamais des nôtres  
**-...

Wes et Sebastian s'observèrent un instant, attendant un mot, un son, mais Blaine était silencieux.

-C'est bon, t'as finis ? Demanda Wes.

Blaine hocha la tête.

-Bon, je vous laisse.

-Blaine... Arrête de bouder. Tu as chanté ta chanson, j'ai couché avec Thad, tu auras … Plein d'autres mecs avec qui t'envoyer en l'air.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu me l'as piqué ? Je voulais vraiment être avec lui.

-Je suis con je suppose, dit Sebastian en haussant les épaules. Tu veux bien me pardonner ?

-Est-ce que tu t'excuses ?

-Ouais, je suppose.

-YEAH ! S'écria joyeusement Blaine. Le bouclé se leva et se jeta sur Sebastian, le prenant dans ses bras en nichant sa tête dans son cou.

-Brave petit chiot, je te préfère comme ça B', sourit Sebastian en lui caressant les cheveux. »

* * *

TADAM !

Et voilà pour ce chapitre ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.

Une review = un auteur heureux et motivé ! YEAHHHH !

Oh et s'il y a des choses que vous voulez voir, je prends les suggestions ;)

A dans deux semaines.

Love , Higu !


	4. Special Education

**How to Save A Life**

Chapitre 3

Special Education  


* * *

Et voilà ce troisième chapitre !

Encore une fois, merci à ma Lamichou qui est absolument géniale !

Merci à Mizu aussi, encore une fois, parce que TEAM HIZU BITCHES.

Merci à vous tous aussi, pour les reviews, les favoris, merci de suivre cette histoire j'espère qu'elle vous plaira jusqu'au bout.

Sur ce je vous laisse profitez du chapitre!

Bonne lecture,

Higu.

* * *

« -Tu es sûr de tout avoir Kurt ? Demanda Burt à l'adolescent qui se tenait devant ses sacs.

-Oui, soupira le châtain.

-Je sais que je t'ai déjà posé la question cent fois, mais je veux que tu sois bien là-bas et je ne veux pas que tu aies besoin de quelque chose qui est resté à la maison parce que tu ne pourras venir que le week-end...

-Papa, le coupa l'adolescent. Je sais que tu es aussi stressé que moi, peut-être même plus en fait, mais tout ira bien. Je serai en sécurité à Dalton, je ne serai pas seul puisque ma chambre est juste à côté de celle de Blaine et de Sebastian. Blaine m'a dit que je serai avec Jeff, c'est un autre Warbler. Tout. Ira. Bien.

-Tu m'appelles si jamais il y a un problème, n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est promis.

-Je suis vraiment fier de toi Kurt.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi.

-C'est courageux de partir comme ça.

-Je ne trouve pas, avoua Kurt. Je suis en train de fuir, Karofsky a gagné. Je m'en vais et je m'apprête à m'enfermer dans un château paradisiaque. Ce n'est vraiment pas courageux. Je ne risque pas grand-chose.

-Kurt, c'est tout le contraire. Lorsque tu passais une mauvaise journée à McKinley, tu pouvais rentrer à la maison, retrouver le confort, t'enfermer dans ta chambre. Là-bas ? Tu seras avec d'autres adolescents, tes amis de McKinley ne serons pas là de toute la semaine et nous non plus, tu partageras une chambre avec quelqu'un et…

-Merci papa, je suis rassuré maintenant. Oh et au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas deviné, c'est de l'ironie !

-Désolé mon grand. Hum, Kurt ? Ce Sebastian, tu es sûr que ce n'est pas ton petit-ami ?

-Sérieusement papa ?

-Oui.

-Non papa, je ne sors pas avec Sebastian.

-J'ai l'impression qu'il y a plus que de l'amitié entre vous pourtant. Vous agissez étrangement et vu que tu seras à Dalton sans surveillance...

-C'est un très bon ami, ça s'arrête là. Sebastian adore flirter, Blaine le dispute souvent à cause de ça.

-Et ça ne te dérange pas ?

-C'est agréable, admit Kurt, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je vais sortir avec lui, c'est un ami.

-D'accord, bon, il est temps d'y aller alors. »

Kurt hocha la tête avant d'attraper son sac. Il se ferait une place à Dalton, il ferait tout pour et ce ne serait pas un désastre. Kurt Hummel avait la chance de pouvoir tout recommencer, d'effacer l'ardoise et de tout reprendre et c'était ce qu'il allait faire. Il aurait son Happy End.

* * *

Être étudiant à Dalton changeait beaucoup de choses dans la vie de Kurt Hummel. Ses tenues extravagantes et ses Doc Martens lui manquaient, c'était une certitude, il n'appréciait pas forcément l'uniforme trop formel à son goût de l'Académie mais traverser les couloirs n'était plus une source de peur, au contraire ! Il n'était là que depuis deux jours et déjà des élèves lui tapaient dans la main pour le saluer, lui souriaient. C'était un changement agréable. A McKinley, les élèves le fuyaient, lui lançaient des slushies, l'envoyaient valser dans les casiers ou le faisaient voler dans les bennes. Sa vie à Dalton n'était pas encore parfaite, mais ce n'était pas trop mal pour le moment et il était sûr que ça s'améliorerait.

« -Hey sexy, le salua Sebastian.

-Hey, je ne suis plus une Princesse ?

-Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas ce surnom.

-Peut-être que c'est le cas, peut-être pas, je ne faisais qu'une remarque.

-On se la joue mystérieux ? Il va falloir que j'assure tes arrières alors, les garçons vont te courir après comme jamais.

-Arrête de te moquer de moi Seb'.

-Je ne me moque pas de toi Princesse, as-tu seulement idée de ce que tu peux faire ? Dieu Kurt, cet uniforme te va à merveille.

-Hum merci, je suppose.

-Je le pense et je te l'ai dit Hummel, un de ces jours, tu accepteras un rendez-vous avec moi, en attendant, on se voit à la répét' de ce soir. »

Kurt secoua la tête en voyant Sebastian se mettre à courir pour ne pas être en retard.

_Pervers._

Quoi encore ?

_Tu le matais carrément ! Ne joue pas ta prude avec moi._

Je ne le matais pas ! Tu dis n'importe quoi.

_Tu peux te mentir autant que tu veux, _Princesse_, mais pas à moi._

Kurt soupira et décida que chercher sa prochaine salle de cours serait une meilleure idée qu'écouter cette satanée voix.

* * *

A la fin de la répétition, Kurt avait le moral dans les chaussettes. « Nous apprécions ton enthousiasme Kurt et il te sera utile lorsque tu seras à ton tour derrière ce bureau mais. » lui avait dit Wes. Okay, Wes était très gentil, il l'avait remis à sa place en douceur et pour son bien mais comment était-il supposé fonctionner ? On lui retirait ses vêtements et maintenant, il n'avait même plus le droit de parler ? Pavarotti piailla joyeusement dans sa cage lorsqu'il la posa sur son bureau. « Cet oiseau sera ta voix ». Oh, okay. Kurt comprenait mieux, c'était leur façon à eux de lui dire de la fermer en politesse ? Si c'était le cas, c'était complètement tiré par les cheveux. Il devait cependant l'admettre, ça avait marché. Kurt n'avait plus dit un mot après que Wes l'ait interrompu.

« -Tu dois trouver ça injuste, lui dit Jeff en entrant dans la chambre qu'ils partageaient.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

-On est en quelque sorte colocataires Kurt, on est ensemble chez les Warblers, tu n'as pas besoin de me mentir. En plus, je suis passé par là, gloussa le blond.

-Vraiment ?

-Wes ne ment pas quand il dit que c'est un rite de passage. Les Warblers sont vieux jeu et traditionnels mais une fois que tu t'adaptes, je te promets que c'est génial.

-Et si je ne m'adapte jamais ? Je veux dire, à McKinley, je devais donner de la voix pour me faire entendre et ici...

-Ici, plus tu cherches à te faire remarquer et moins ça a de chances d'arriver, sauf pour Sebastian, il est l'exception qui confirme la règle.

Kurt ricana. Effectivement, Sebastian était tout sauf discret mais ils ne faisaient pas partis de la même catégorie Kurt et lui.

-Tu y arriveras Kurt, laisse toi juste du temps.

-Merci Jeff.

-C'est un plaisir. »

* * *

Kurt voulait impressionner. Il voulait avoir une chance. Tout ce qu'il demandait, c'était un foutu solo. Un seul. C'était pour cela qu'il avait demandé à Rachel de l'aide. Rachel obtenait quasiment toujours les solos à McKinley. Enfin, sauf maintenant. Comme par hasard, William Schuester choisissait de tout changer au moment où Kurt s'en allait. Bah bien sûr, c'était du foutage de gueule et c'était totalement injuste.

Kurt donna le meilleur de lui-même quand il chanta « Don't Cry For Me Argentina » . Il lui semblait avoir vu quelques larmes chez certains Warblers et Sebastian lui souriait comme jamais auparavant. Quant à Blaine, il avait l'air d'être bluffé. Et ouais, Kurt aussi avait une magnifique voix. Oui, ses chevilles allaient bien, merci beaucoup.

« -Kurt, tu étais... Waouh ! S'exclama Sebastian de sa place sur l'un des canapés.

-Merci, répondit Kurt en rougissant.

-Wes ! C'est la première fois qu'on a un contre-ténor ! S'écria joyeusement David.

-Je sais ! C'est simplement magnifique ! Kurt, c'était une … Cette performance était parfaite. Nous te tiendrons au courant.

Kurt hocha la tête avant de s'installer aux côtés de Sebastian.

-C'est mauvais signe, pas vrai ? Chuchota-t-il.

-Tu veux une réponse honnête ?

-Oui.

-Je ne pense pas que tu auras ce solo. Connaissant Wes, il a déjà fait tout le programme pour les Communales et on sait tous qu'il mise tout sur Blaine et que c'est lui qui l'aura, ce solo.

-Oh arrête, répliqua Blaine. Vous avez tous votre chance, je te signale que Wes, David et Thad font encore passer des auditions.

-J'aurai peut-être mes chances avec Thad de mon côté d'ailleurs, le taquina Sebastian. Mais, je pense que c'est déjà joué et je suis prêt à le parier. Dans tous les cas, Kurt, ne le prends pas mal. Tu viens d'arriver et d'intégrer les Warblers, ça ne serait pas …

-Juste pour ceux qui sont là depuis plus longtemps, je le sais.

Il pensa à Sam qui était arrivé un an après lui et qui déjà, avait presque plus de solos que lui à McKinley, il se souvint d'à quel point il avait trouvait ça injuste et à quel point il avait éprouvé de la rancœur, pas parce qu'il n'appréciait pas Sam, le garçon était adorable, mais simplement parce qu'il était jaloux. Il ne pouvait que trop bien imaginer ce que ressentiraient les autres Warblers (comme Nick et Jeff qui avaient déjà apparemment passés trois et six auditions respectivement) si Kurt obtenait tout de suite un solo.

-Hey, ne boude pas ! Tu verras, ce sera marrant. On pourra faire n'importe quoi derrière et peut-être même embêter Blaine pendant qu'il chante !

-De un Seb', je n'aurai peut-être pas le solo, répliqua Blaine, visiblement agacé une fois encore par le comportement de son meilleur ami. De deux, si je fais n'importe quoi dans le cas où je l'aurai, tu peux être certain que je te le ferai payer !

-Challenge accepté !

Sebastian lui fit un clin d'œil alors que Blaine bougonnait dans son coin, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine comme un enfant. Sebastian lui adressa un petit sourire en coin et Kurt ne put retenir son rire quand Blaine retrouva toute sa joie grâce à Nick qui lui offrit un bonbon. Les New Directions lui manquaient, mais il avait peu à peu la sensation qu'il allait trouver une nouvelle famille chez les Warblers. Il fallait juste qu'il se laisse du temps.

Sebastian se mit à se moquer de Blaine alors que le bouclé dansait sur une table, parce que ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on obtenait un bonbon à la cerise ! Wes se mit à lui crier de cesser ses âneries, David se pinçait le nez en secouant la tête, il essayait clairement de s'empêcher de rire, quant à Thad, il souriait simplement, totalement calme.

-Ça lui arrive souvent ? Demanda Kurt à Sebastian.

-Parfois, soupira Sebastian c'est un vrai chiot.

-Parfois ? Tu veux dire tout le temps ! Rit Nick. Blaine ne peut pas s'empêcher de sauter sur les meubles quand il est heureux.

-C'est de ta faute Nicky, pourquoi lui as-tu donné ce bonbon ? Tu sais très bien que Blaine ne peut pas résister ! Lui dit Jeff.

-Regarde Wes, il est tellement concentré sur Blaine que nous avons une pause.

-Donc, résuma Kurt, vous vous servez de Blaine pour prendre une pause ?

Les trois garçons échangèrent un regard complice avant de hausser les épaules, feignant l'innocence.

-Vous êtes complètement malades. »

Ouais, il pourrait s'y faire.

* * *

Kurt faisait tranquillement ses devoirs quand son téléphone se mit à vibrer sur sa table de chevet. Avec un soupir -ses maths n'allaient pas se faire seules malheureusement, il se pencha, l'attrapa et répondit.

_« -Hey petit frère, dit Finn à l'autre bout du fil._

_-Finn, grogna Kurt, je suis plus grand que toi._

_-Je m'en fiche, répliqua le géant._

_-Ok, peu importe. Tout va bien ?_

_-Oh, oui. Je voulais juste m'assurer que tout se passait bien de ton côté._

_-Oui Finn, tout se passe bien._

_-Personne ne t'embête, hein ? Je sais que j'ai déconné avec l'histoire Karofsky mais ça ne sera plus jamais le cas, ça ne se reproduira pas, Kurt, donc si quelqu'un te cherche des noises, tu dois me le dire pour que je m'en charge._

_-Finn, je suis à Dalton. Tu te souviens de leur politique, n'est-ce pas ? Tout va bien, j'ai un peu de mal à m'adapter mais les gens sont sympas et je sais me défendre seul ok ?_

_-T'as pas l'air d'aller très bien._

_-Les cours sont plus difficiles ici, je n'aimais déjà pas les maths de base mais à Dalton, c'est encore pire. Si je ne tenais pas autant à mes cheveux, je crois que je les arracherai de ma tête Finn. Tu imagines ? J'en suis arrivé au point où je suis prêt à blesser mes pauvres petits cheveux._

_-Ah ouais mec, c'est à ce point ? Dis-moi, ils te donnent quoi au petit-déj ? Parce que … Hum … T'as pas l'air dans ton état normal._

_-Oh mon Dieu ! Je crois que je deviens comme eux !_

_-Hein ? De qui parles-tu ?_

_-Des Warblers ! Ils sont fous et je deviens comme eux !_

_-Tu n'es pas fou Kurt, répliqua calmement Finn._

_-Je ne vais pas tarder à le devenir alors ! _

-Hey Kurtie ! Houla, que se passe-t-il ?

-Je deviens fou Jeff, voilà ce qu'il se passe ! Les Warblers déteignent sur moi !

-Mais non, mais non. Oh d'accord. Maths ? Ouais, ça a cet effet-là parfois. Ok. Je vais aller chercher Sebastian.

-P-pourquoi ?

- Crois-le ou non, c'est un des rares élèves qui comprend quelque chose à ce charabia. Ne bouge pas.

_-C'était quoi ça ? Demanda Finn après que Jeff ait quitté la pièce._

_-Jeff, mon colocataire, il est parti chercher Sebastian. Selon lui, c'est une sorte de médecin spécialisé en crise de maths._

_-Ça ne veut rien dire p'tit frère._

_-Bien sûr que si ! Sebastian va me réparer._

_-Tu n'es pas cassé Kurt._

_-Si, je le suis. Je deviens fou, complètement dingue. Seb' va tout arranger parce que c'est un pro !_

_-Ok, tu commences à me faire peur, et c'est plus de sous-entendu que je ne veux pas entendre, trop d'informations mec !_

_-Quoi ?_

_-Tu sors avec lui, non ? Burt vous suspecte._

_-Je ne sors pas avec Sebastian Finn._

-C'est blessant ça, bébé, dit Sebastian d'un ton dramatique.

Oh bien sûr, vous vous foutez de moi, c'est ça ? Pensa Kurt. Maintenant, Finn va penser qu'on est vraiment ensemble et mon père va vouloir que je m'achète une ceinture de chasteté !

_-'bébé' ? J'ai bien entendu, Kurt ?_

_-C'est juste Seb Finn. Il est toujours comme ça._

_-Hum ouais, ok mec. Je vais vous laisser faire ce que vous avez à faire alors, tu m'appelles plus tard ?_

_-Ouais, promis. Passe le bonjour à tout le monde._

_-Ça marche, tu nous manques tu sais ?_

_-Vous me manquez aussi gros ballot, on se voit ce week-end._

_-Ok, prends soin de toi._

Kurt reposa son téléphone après avoir raccroché et observa Sebastian. Le Warbler était adossé à la porte et il avait un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Saleté.

-Quoi ?

-Rien, c'est juste très mignon.

-Arrête de te foutre de moi, Sebastian. T'es là pour m'aider monsieur le génie des maths, alors qu'attends-tu ?

-Ouh, je suis déçu. Jeff m'a dit que tu perdais la boule et je voulais en profiter. Finalement, ça a l'air d'aller.

-Non, ça ne va pas Seb ! Je pète un câble, ok ? Je ne pige rien à ces putains de cours ! J'ai besoin d'aide donc tu m'aides ou tu dégages.

-Un Kurt énervé ? Hum … Sexy ! Allez, laisse-moi un peu de place pour que je m'installe. Je vais t'aider, mais j'attends définitivement un rendez-vous en guise de remerciement.

-Dans tes rêves Smythe.

-Oh allez Kurtie, un rendez-vous de rien du tout, ce n'est pas trop demandé.

-Pourquoi voudrais-tu un rendez-vous avec moi, hein ?

-Parce que tu me plais.

-C'est du n'importe quoi.

-Non. Tu céderas, j'ai toujours ce que je veux Princesse. Concentrons-nous sur les maths pour le moment, ok ? Chaque chose en son temps.

-Ok, soupira Kurt. »

Ils n'avaient même pas commencé mais Kurt en avait déjà marre et il sentait sa concentration s'envoler comme un ballon gonflé à l'hélium dans le ciel. Il se demandait ce qui clochait chez lui. Sebastian était sexy et charmant à sa façon, pourquoi avait-il refusé ce rendez-vous en ce cas ? C'était de la folie. Sebastian avait visiblement de l'expérience et c'était un ami. Il prenait soin de lui. Il l'avait tenu dans ses bras quand il ne supportait pas sa situation avec Karofksy, il avait été patient et doux. Kurt était certain qu'il aurait un parfait premier rendez-vous avec lui. Pourquoi avoir décliné alors ? Il ne le savait pas mais il avait envie de se gifler tant il se trouvait stupide.

* * *

Kurt était extrêmement stressé. C'était la première fois qu'il allait se retrouver sur scène avec les Warblers. Il n'avait pas de solos, Sebastian avait eu raison, en partie, car Blaine avait eu un solo et un duo. Avec Sebastian. Si Kurt était un peu jaloux, il aimait ce que Wes avait prévu et il était quasiment sûr qu'ils allaient écraser les New Directions. Il n'aurait pas dû se sentir si heureux à cette idée, il le savait, les New Directions étaient toujours ses amis mais la vérité, c'était que Kurt ressentait énormément de rancœur envers eux. Bien sûr, il les adorait, mais en dehors de Rachel à qui il avait demandé de l'aide et Finn qui n'avait pas vraiment le choix (en raison de sa culpabilité à propos de toute l'affaire Karofsky et des liens désormais devenus familiaux) aucun d'eux n'avait vraiment essayé de savoir comment il allait alors il voulait leur prouver qu'il se sentait bien, fantastiquement bien.

« -Kurt ! S'écria Rachel en le voyant. Tu es superbe ! Cet uniforme te va comme un gant !

Allait-il jouer au jeu des compliments avec Rachel Berry ? Il semblait bien et étrangement, ça ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça.

-Merci Rachel, cette robe est vraiment belle, dit-il en l'enlaçant rapidement avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés. C'est vraiment bizarre mais j'ai l'impression qu'on peut devenir amis maintenant que je ne suis plus à McKinley.

-Tu veux un secret ? C'est parce que tu représentais la seule compétition que j'avais. Vu que tu es à Dalton, tu es toujours la compétition mais c'est plus simple à accepter.

Kurt éclata de rire et posa sa main sur la sienne.

-Alors, dis-moi, qu'ai-je loupé chez les New Directions ? Quel nouveau drama a secoué les rangs de ce cher Glee Club ?

-Finn et moi avons rompu, annonça-t-elle calmement -peut-être un peu trop calmement ? Il semblerait qu'il ait préféré Santana à moi, finit-elle.

-Quoi ?

-I-il m'avait dit qu'il n'avait pas couché avec elle mais il a menti et je sais que nous n'étions pas ensemble à cette époque-là mais … Il m'a menti et c'était avec Santana, elle est populaire, belle, sexy, elle sait ce qu'elle fait. Elle me déteste aussi et ... Je ne sais pas, c'est comme s'il avait essayé de me faire payer quelque chose en la choisissant elle. Quinn j'aurai compris. Pas Santana.

-Oh chérie, tu ne le savais pas encore ? Je suis tellement désolé.

-Kurt, c'est bientôt à …

Kurt se tourna vers Blaine qui fixait Rachel de façon si insistante que ça en devenait presque inapproprié. Le châtain reporta ensuite son attention sur Rachel. Mauvais. Elle rougissait comme une collégienne et avait ce petit sourire timide. Mauvais, très mauvais.

-Ok, c'est à nous ! Bon courage Rachel, dit-il avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

Il attrapa la main du bouclé et le traîna vers les autres Warblers.

-C-c'était … Hum... C'était qui ? Le questionna le bouclé.

Tu repasseras pour la subtilité Blaine, pensa Kurt.

-Rachel Berry, répondit-il. La petite-amie, enfin, ex petite-amie apparemment de Finn, mon demi-frère.

-Oh. Elle est jolie.

-Blaine Anderson, ne me dis pas que tu as des vues sur Rachel Berry !

-Elle est jolie, c'est tout, marmonna le bouclé.

Ouais, une fois encore, tu repasseras pour la subtilité. Carrément pas ton truc.

-Elle est aussi bruyante, répliqua Kurt.

-J'aime les filles bruyantes, avoua Blaine avant de se rendre compte du sous-entendu et de rougir. Enfin bref ! Je ne voulais définitivement pas te dire ça. Je... Je dois aller me préparer. »

Kurt soupira en voyant son ami s'éloigner. Il sentait le drama arriver à plein nez.

* * *

Kurt se tenait droit comme un piquet en participant aux choeurs des Warblers pendant que Blaine donnait tout ce qu'il avait sur « Hey Soul Sister ». Sebastian lui prit la main et la serra un instant, ça n'avait duré qu'une seconde, peut-être deux, mais c'était suffisant. Ok, il était toujours crispé, cependant, il se sentait bien, du moins, mieux, plus relaxé. Il vit Rachel dans le public lui faire un grand sourire et lui faire un signe : « Souris plus ! ». C'est ce qu'il fit, il devait avoir l'air ridicule mais il s'en moquait. Avant qu'il ait pu vraiment s'en rendre compte, la chanson était terminée.

C'était le moment. Wes avait tout misé sur ça. Ils ne devaient pas se planter. C'était l'instant ou la victoire se jouait. C'était risqué et c'était probablement la raison pour laquelle ils étaient tous excités.

Les Warblers se dispersèrent pour que le public puisse voir Nick derrière une batterie. C'était la première fois que les Warblers se servaient d'instruments et non de leurs voix. Jeff attrapa une guitare posée à côté de son ami et l'apporta à Blaine. David, Thad et Cameron en prirent également une chacune. Nick se mit à taper les premières notes. Rapidement, Blaine installa la lanière sur son épaule et les quatre adolescents accompagnèrent Nick. C'était parti.

Tout à coup, Sebastian fit un saut des escaliers et atterrit au milieu de la scène. Puis, il se mit à chanter et Kurt cru qu'il allait s'évanouir.

[Sebastian]

**I don't give a damn 'bout my bad reputation  
You're living in the past it's a new generation  
A girl can do what she wants to do and that's  
What I'm gonna do  
An' I don't give a damn ' bout my bad reputation**

_(Je me moque de ma mauvaise réputation._

_Vous vivez dans le passé c'est une nouvelle génération._

_Une fille peut faire ce qu'elle veut et c'est ce que je vais faire._

_Et je me moque de ma mauvaise réputation.)_

Kurt admirait la force dans la voix de son ami. Les Warblers étaient dispersés autour de la scène et se mirent à chanter les choeurs avec une puissance incroyable. Kurt les rejoignit et il n'avait jamais vu ça, jamais vécu quelque chose comme ça. C'était sûrement l'un des meilleurs moments qu'il avait passé sur scène.

[Les Warblers]

**Oh no not me  
No no no no no  
Not me me me me me**

_[Oh non, pas moi._

_Non non non non non._

_Pas moi moi moi moi moi]_

Sebastian se remit à chanter, avec encore plus de conviction, si c'était possible. Il s'approcha de Blaine, qui se trouvait sur le côté de la scène et Kurt observait, les yeux presque écarquillés. L'alchimie entre eux était... Magique. Kurt comprit alors que Wes n'avait pas choisi cette chanson pour rien. Elle parlait à Blaine et à Sebastian. C'était pour cela que ça allait marcher.

[Sebastian]

**An' I don't give a damn 'bout my bad reputation  
Never said I wanted to improve my station  
An' I'm only doin' good  
When I'm havin' fun  
An' I don't have to please no one  
An' I don't give a damn  
'Bout my bad reputation**

_(Et je me moque de ma mauvaise réputation._

_Je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais améliorer ma condition sociale._

_Et je ne vais bien que quand je m'amuse._

_Et je n'ai pas besoin de faire plaisir à quelqu'un._

_Et je me moque de ma mauvaise réputation.)_

[Les Warblers]

**Oh no, not me  
Oh no, not me**

_(Oh non, pas moi._

_Oh non, pas moi.)_

[Blaine]

**I don't give a damn  
'Bout my bad reputation  
I've never been afraid of any deviation  
An' I don't really care  
If ya think I'm strange  
I ain't gonna change  
An' I'm never gonna care  
'Bout my bad reputation**

_(Je me moque de ma mauvaise réputation._

_Je n'ai jamais eu peur des déviations._

_Et je m'en fou_

_Si vous pensez que je suis étrange._

_Je ne changerai pas._

_Et je me foutrai toujours de ma mauvaise réputation.)_

[Les Warblers]

**Oh no, not me  
Oh no, not me**

_(Oh non, pas moi._

_Oh non, pas moi.)_

**Pedal boys!**

_(Appuyé sur la pédale les garçons !)_

[Sebastian]

**An' I don't give a damn  
'Bout my bad reputation  
The world's in trouble  
There's no communication  
An' everyone can say  
What they want to say  
It never gets better anyway  
So why should I care  
'Bout a bad reputation anyway**

_(Et je me moque de ma mauvaise réputation_

_Le monde est dans la merde_

_Il n'y a pas de communication._

_Et tout le monde dire_

_Ce qu'il veut dire._

_Ca ne s'arrange jamais de toute façon._

_Alors pourquoi devrais-je me soucier_

_De ma mauvaise réputation)_

[Les Warblers]

**Oh no, not me  
Oh no, not me**

_(Oh non, pas moi._

_Oh non, pas moi.)_

[Sebastian & Blaine]

**I don't give a damn 'bout my bad reputation  
You're living in the past  
It's a new generation  
An' I only feel good  
When I got no pain  
An' that's how I'm gonna stay  
An' I don't give a damn  
'Bout my bad reputation **

_(Je me moque de ma mauvaise réputation._

_Vous vivez dans le passé._

_C'est une nouvelle génération._

_Et je ne me sens bien_

_Que quand je ne souffre pas._

_Et c'est comme ça que je vais rester._

_Et je me moque de ma mauvaise réputation)_

[Tous ensemble]

**Oh no, not me  
Oh no, not  
Not me, not me**

_(Oh non, pas moi._

_Oh non, pas_

_Pas moi, pas moi.)_

Nick frappa les percussions une dernière fois pour finir la chanson. La salle explosa soudain. Finn et Puck furent les premiers levés, ils criaient et applaudissaient avec ferveur leur compétition, suivit de près par les autres New Directions puis par la salle entière. Kurt sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre, frénétiquement. Il avait déjà reçu des Standing Ovation quand il était encore avec les New Directions, mais elles n'avaient jamais été aussi assourdissantes. Wes avait joué quitte ou double et ça avait fonctionné. Personne ne s'était attendu à ça de la part des Warblers, ils étaient bien trop propres sur eux et bien élevés pour ce type de chansons. Ils venaient de marquer les esprits. Ils venaient de s'offrir la victoire, Kurt en était sûr.

* * *

Les New Directions avaient été bons, mais pas aussi bons que les Warblers. Dans le public, confortablement installé, Kurt posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Sebastian qui entrelaça leurs doigts avant de les laisser tomber sur son genou. Kurt était exténué : entre le stress avant la performance, l'excitation et la peur pendant la performance et le soulagement après la performance, il avait beaucoup de mal à tenir le coup physiquement parlant. C'était trop. Tout était trop et ses yeux avaient du mal à rester ouverts. Sebastian releva leurs mains liées et embrassa tendrement ses phalanges avant de relâcher sa main et de passer son bras autour de ses épaules et sa main se perdit dans les cheveux châtains de Kurt qui se retint de pousser un soupir de plaisir. S'il avait été un chat, il se serait mis à ronronner.

« -C'est bientôt fini, ne t'en fais pas, chuchota Sebastian à son oreille.

-Il va bien ? S'enquit nerveusement Blaine.

-Ouais, il est juste fatigué, tu peux dormir si tu veux Princesse, je te réveillerai quand ils annonceront les résultats. »

Kurt hocha faiblement la tête avant de se laisser complètement emporté par les bras de Morphée, bercé par l'odeur et les gestes doux de Sebastian.

* * *

Installé contre Sebastian dans le car pour rentrer à Dalton, Kurt somnolait paisiblement. Son ami parlait à voix basse avec Blaine et leurs voix mélodieuses l'aidaient à garder son calme et le poussaient de plus en plus vers le doux pays des rêves.

« -ATTENTION WARBLERS ! Hurla soudain Wes depuis l'avant du car.

Kurt sursauta, il ne s'y attendait pas, lui qui était en train de dormir trois secondes auparavant avait désormais le cœur qui battait la chamade et les yeux exorbités de peur.

-Wes, ça ne va pas de crier comme ça ! S'insurgea Blaine.

-Kurt dormait Wes, ajouta Sebastian.

-Nick aussi, marmonna Jeff en se frottant les yeux. On dormait tous !

-Ce n'est pas le moment de dormir ! Nous avons gagné à égalité avec les New Directions ! Vous savez ce que ça veut dire ? CA VEUT DIRE QUE NOUS DEVONS NOUS PREPARER PARCE QUE CE N'ETAIT PAS ASSEZ BIEN !

- Ça veut aussi dire que tu dois te calmer, répliqua Sebastian. Votre boulot c'est de choisir la liste des chansons et nous, on exécute. Tu as des idées ? Je ne pense pas. Donc tu nous fous la paix pour le moment.

-Warbler Smythe, gronda Wes, je ne …

-Wes, du calme, dit Thad. Seb' n'a pas tort. Laissons-leur un peu de répit.

Kurt entendit Blaine marmonner dans sa barbe quelque chose qui ressemblait à « évidemment, tu prends sa défense ».

-Ok, soupira l'asiatique avant de se rasseoir, déçu.

-Vous allez tellement prendre cher, ricana David, il va vous le faire payer.

-C'est plutôt toi qui va prendre cher ce soir David, se moqua Sebastian, et on sait tous que tu adores ça.

David ne pipa plus un mot, ce qui fit rire le reste des Warblers. Kurt se replaça confortablement contre Sebastian.

-Tu retournes au doux pays des songes Princesse ?

-Uh, uh, réussit à répondre Kurt avant de se rendormir. »

Et finalement, il ne s'était jamais autant amusé. Il commençait à comprendre ce que les Warblers représentaient. Une unité. Une entité. Il aimait ça.

* * *

**Bonus :**

Le coin des conneries de Blaine Anderson.

L'histoire de Blaine et des meubles, où son amour inconditionnel pour les bonbons.

Dalton.

Blaine avait été déprimé au début. Ici, tout était beau, oui. Et c'était cool. Mais Blaine n'avait pas de bonbons et il aimait vraiment ça. Mais il y avait de jolis meubles.

Blaine aimait les jolis meubles. Surtout quand il pouvait grimper dessus. Lui qui était petit, avec un perchoir, il se sentait comme Jack sur le titanic. Plus grand, plus fort, comme le roi du monde.

Mais ça ne remplaçait pas les bonbons.

Les sucreries, voilà ce qui donnait son sens à la vie.

Surtout celles à la cerise.

Il aimait la cerise plus que tout.

C'était doux et sucré, c'était rouge, mais différent de la fraise.

La cerise était plus foncée, plus passionnelle.

Il aimait la passion.

« -Bon, qu'est-ce que t'as à encore faire la gueule ? Lui avait demandé Sebastian.

La collocation entre les deux n'avait pas toujours été simple.

-J'ai envie de bonbons.

-Putain mais t'es pire qu'un gosse, c'est pas vrai.

-J'aime les bonbons et t'es un abruti si t'aimes pas ça , avait dit Blaine en tirant la langue. »

Et voilà qu'ils étaient là aujourd'hui, dans la salle de répétition des Warblers.

Blaine aimait les bonbons et tout le monde le savait. Le bouclé se doutait bien que les autres se servaient de ça pour que Wes leur foute la paix. Mais il s'en moquait. Parce qu'il avait des bonbons. Et ça, eh bien ça valait toutes les disputes. Même si Wes était effrayant avec son marteau...

Alors quand Nick lui donna un bonbon, il fut heureux mais quand il vit que c'était à la cerise ,c'était comme si son cerveau avait court-circuité.

Il se mit à danser et à sautiller sur le canapé.

« -BLAINE ANDERSON DESCEND DE CE CANAPE. »

Il se moquait des disputes. Il n'avait qu'à sauté de meuble en meuble comme un mouton pour éviter Wes. Tant qu'il avait des bonbons à la cerise et qu'il pouvait observer le monde d'en haut, il était heureux.

Il tira la langue à Wes, mais il tomba par terre. Oups. Wes s'apprêtait à l'attraper mais Blaine se leva et se mit à courir autour de la salle.

« -TU NE M ATTRAPERAS PAS ! JAMAIS ! Hurla t-il. »

Il était heureux.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre ! /o

J'espère qu'il vous a plu.

Donnez moi vos avis surtout, si vous n'aimez pas certaines choses ou que vous voulez voir des scènes particulières, je suis ouverte aux suggestions ;)

Sinon, donnez moi vos avis sur "The end of Twerk" et les décisions de Kurtie, à votre avis, comment à réagit Blainou? :D

A dans deux semaines,

Faites l'amour, pas la guerre.

Higu peace & Love mode, le retour.

XOXO . Higu.


End file.
